Sailormoon Revolutions
by TheDaimoness
Summary: I. . . I don't trust anyone else do get the job done," Minako said hesitantly. Serenity smiled. "Every princess must eventually pass on her crown to the next generation, Mina. We are no different."
1. Character List

Due to popular demand (AKA three people, haha) I have made a list of my senshi's full names and their meanings and a brief description! Granted, most of the senshi don't look REALLY different in my story, but it's just good stuff to know. Eventually I'll get their pix on my website ;-)   
  
Moon: Mangetsu Chiyo (full Moon, a thousand years)   
  
Chiyo has strawberry blonde hair, down to her knees. She usually just wears a low ponytail with a ribbon on it, but as Sailormoon she has the typical odango. She has crystal blue eyes.  
  
Sun: Taiyou Ken (Sun sword)   
  
Ken has the same strawberry hair that Chiyo does, but he has warm, light brown eyes. His hair is short, but if he lets it grow too long, it gets curly.   
  
Earth: Rakuen Tasuke (to preserve paradise) ((his full, royal name is tasukemamoru '')  
  
Tasuke has black hair. It's short in the Silver Millennium. He has cool green eyes with hints of gray.   
  
Saturn: Seitou Kohana (just, small flower)  
  
Kohana has straight black hair that falls past her shoulders. She likes to wear a flower behind one ear. She has intense violet eyes.  
  
Jupiter: Kaminari Koushi (thunder, kind thought )  
  
Koushi has cascading oak brown hair that almost touches her bum. It's layered and she mostly wears it down, but sometimes wears it in a braid on top of her head. Her eyes are deep forest green.  
  
Venus: Saikoubi Mikomi (most beautiful, hope)  
  
Mikomi has very wavy golden hair to her shoulders, and teal-blue eyes. She's trying to grow her hair out, so she says.  
  
Uranus: Yousai Sora (Fortress, sky)  
  
Sora has sandy blonde hair in a style very much like Yaten-kun in Stars. She has sky blue eyes.  
  
Neptune: Yogensha Hakeru (prophetess, flow smoothly)  
  
Hakeru has curly aqua-blue hair. She usually wears it curly, but has been known to brush it out from time to time for soft waves. Her eyes are stunning Prussian blue.  
  
Pluto: Kurokawa Yodume (dark river, night watch)  
  
Yodume has thick crimson hair that she braids loosely down her back. she has very dark brown eyes.  
  
Mercury: Kagayaki Umidori (sparkling, sea bird )  
  
Sea blue hair short hair, that she usually wears in two low pigtails with pink ribbons. She has periwinkle eyes.   
  
Mars: Shoujiki Kei (honest, strong)  
  
Kei has brown short hair, similar to the cut that Haruka from the original. (indeed, Kei has a lot in common with Haruka. . . coincidence?) Kei has steel gray eyes.  
  
Also, the Senshi fuku in my story is slightly different than in the original BSSM. . . that will be on my website eventually, too. I'll let you know! 


	2. Silver Millenium 1

At the turn of the last millennium, NeoQueen Serenity ascended the throne in Crystal Tokyo and brought the Earth back to a state of peace. She, her daughter and the eight Planetary Soldiers protected their planet with endless love and devotion. They would die and be reborn again, to grow and fight for their home and loved ones. Their power always triumphed, and the people of Earth always felt secure with the Senshi on their side. But as the next millennium approached, NeoQueen Serenity and her soldiers made a sad discovery. The enemies were very slowly growing in number and evolving to the point where their attacks, no matter how strong, had little effect on them. It was becoming a problem, all the Senshi knew.  
  
For many months, they had been hesitant to face the problem head-on. Everyone did what they could to act as though this, like all troubles before it, would vanish eventually. For a while, this hope returned peace to their hearts.  
  
Soon after, there was a disturbing event that never got out to the public's ears- An assassination attempt was made by the enemy on Princess Chibiusa's life, and it nearly succeeded. The Senshi had returned the attack with all the power they could, which it had barely been enough. As the assassin died at their feet he left an eerie parting message:  
  
"I am not the strongest of my people."  
  
The realization that she may not be able to protect her Earth for eternity frightened and saddened Serenity greatly. She finally decided to confront the problem and hold a conference with her Senshi. As word of the meeting spread, each soldier realized that this meeting could very well decide their fate and that of their kingdom. But even as none of them wanted to admit it, each of them already could sense what was coming.  
  
In the Great Hall of the Crystal Palace they met to discuss the problem. Each Senshi was now about twenty-five years old (with the exception of Minako, who had died at young age in one life). There was a solemn and uncomfortable silence in the air as Serenity began to speak.  
  
"I want to thank everyone for coming. This was not an easy meeting for me to call." The Senshi rose as she took her seat, and then sat again when she was settled. Ami gave Makoto a worried look, gripping her hand from under the table. This was very unlike the Usagi they had known in the past, to be so sad and worried.  
  
"I should get right to the point. Eidre's forces are slowly collecting near the outer arm of our solar system. As we have seen over the past year or so, these creatures have evolved to have some sort of immunity against many of our attacks." Hotaru bowed her head. "You all know that I have had infinite trust in the souls of my Senshi. Our power and that of the other Senshi on other stars can overcome any adversary. But there is something that I must ask all of you, and I need all of you to be honest." She sighed, and lightly touched the moon insignia on her forehead. "Can we, as we are now, defeat this new threat?" She paused. "The few battles we have been in with Eidre's forces have been disastrous. They are immune to, even grow stronger off of our most powerful attacks." Many of the Senshi were now looking at her with shock on their faces. Haruka looked as though she may even yell. Serenity had hoped she wouldn't have to fight with them. "Hotaru, would you please tell everyone what you encountered?"  
  
Hotaru had, at one point, died with all the other Senshi at the same time, and was now nearly the same age as the others. Her hair was slightly longer but she still strongly resembled Chibiusa's little friend from so long ago. She looked up at her queen with unsettled violet eyes, pleading that she did not have to tell the story.  
  
"Hotaru, please." Serenity asked again, her voice gentle and pleading. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Hotaru began to speak.  
  
"It was a youma. I encountered it on the way back from the mission in India. It attacked me first and was very strong. So I tried to use my Glaive to destroy it." She stopped there, as the others lingered uneasily on her words. "It stopped me. It stopped my glaive, while I tried to bring it down on him."  
  
There was no sound except a small gasp from Ami. Haruka ran a hand through her hair as Michiru rested a hand reassuringly on Haru's leg. Rei closed her eyes and tried to balance herself.  
  
Makoto didn't want to believe it. "You can't stop Saturn's blade. One of the Moon Princesses may be able to, but not a youma. That's impossible."  
  
Next to her, a 16-year-old Minako looked over at Setsuna. She was still older than the others and Minako looked to her as a role model.  
  
"I've never heard of that happening before. Small Lady did it once, long ago. . . but that is different than a youma."  
  
Rising from her seat and leaning towards Setsuna, Makoto raised her voice. "It can't happen! Saturn is the Soldier of destruction and nothing can top that." Ami leaned over and whispered in her lover's ear.  
  
"Mokoto, please calm down. No need to be so rash," she put her hand on Makoto's strong shoulder and squeezed a bit. "It's okay."  
  
Defeated by Ami's ever-soft words, Makoto slowly sat down again.  
  
Serenity began speaking again, bolder than before. "What I'm about to tell you all, I have only told one other person in all my lives." Setsuna's eyes flicked to King Endymion, who had been politely silent sitting next to his wife. "The souls of Senshi are, in essence, eternal and immortal. As we have experienced for thousands of years, we are endlessly reborn. But what we don't take into account when it comes to being reborn is the effect on our human souls. We are the soldiers of the stars, but we are also mortal. The essence of a Senshi is intertwined within our very being." She stopped momentarily, as if struggling with how to phrase what she was saying next. "Mortal souls eventually move on. To a state of 'heaven', I guess you could say. They join back with the soul of the universe. After so many times being reborn, a mortal soul has advanced to a point where they can be set free." When Michiru noticed that Serenity wasn't sure how to go own, she began to speak.  
  
"I understand what you mean." She began. "You're saying that the soul of Kaiou Michiru is nearly finished on this Earth, but the essence of the Sailorneptune within me needs a new home," she explained easily. Haruka couldn't help but smile at the fact that Michiru was simplifying the words of Usagi. The Queen had changed quite a bit from her earlier days.  
  
Makoto was still uneasy, but felt Ami's calm hand in hers and resisted another outburst.  
  
Rei stood up. "How can we fix that? Is that even within our power?"  
  
"If the two souls are intertwined, then the immortality of the Senshi's soul would prevent the human soul from passing on," Haruka added.  
  
Serenity felt a small release of tension. This was going better than she had expected. "For the past few months, I have had a dream that's been repeating itself. It's a voice. . . somehow familiar. . . telling me that it's time to release our souls from this cycle. The decline has already begun. We have reached and passed our peak."  
  
These words seemed to hit deeper than any that had come before them. None of the Senshi could look at each other. The idea that they couldn't do their duty was disheartening, to say the least. The acknowledgment that they would have to turn that duty over to someone else seemed outrageous.  
  
"I. . . don't trust anyone else do get the job done," Minako said hesitantly.  
  
Serenity smiled. "Every princess must eventually pass on her crown to the next generation, Mina. We are no different." Mamoru looked lovingly at her and took his turn to speak.  
  
"There's more to this. After we separate the essence of a Sailorsenshi from us, by universal law, we are allowed another life. One full human life with no ties to the Senshi."  
  
Makoto began to loosen up. "We could. . . live as normal people?" she looked over at Ami. "Not having to worry about the safety of your loved ones." She had to admit to herself that it sounded appealing.  
  
"Make new choices," Hotaru added.  
  
Setsuna gripped her Time Key more tightly. "But can we trust new souls to do it right? What if they fail? Our solar system would collapse. And we've done so much already."  
  
Serenity looked down at the table, gathering her thoughts. Everything she said would have to be phrased well. She looked up at Setsuna. "This is all or nothing. If we do go through with this, it will restart the cycle. From the very beginning."  
  
Ami's eyes widened. "Another Silver Millennium?"  
  
"Yes. The new Senshi would begin their history as the Princesses of their respective planets. But what happens from there. . we can't be certain. Our future will be in their hands."  
  
After a long pause, Michiru began to speak. "It makes sense, somehow. Queen Serenity?" Michiru stopped for a moment and then nodded, as if confirming something she already knew. "We weren't the first Senshi of this system, were we?"  
  
If anyone could have guessed it, it was Michiru. "No," the queen replied. "We were second."  
  
Rei saw what Michiru was getting at. "I bet that the first Senshi didn't trust us to get the job done, either." This seemed to hit home with the group, as they began to accept that this was to be their final show of love for their people.  
  
"Setsuna is the exception. Pluto was not always part of this system, and was captured by the other planets' gravitational pull near the end of the first Senshis' reign. Before that, Sailorsaturn was the Senshi of time. The title was passed onto whoever would become Sailorpluto, and Sailorsaturn was given the gift of destruction, for it is through Sailorsaturn that we release ourselves from the cycle."  
  
"It all makes sense," Rei echoed. "It just feels right."  
  
Serenity readied herself for the final words. "This has to be for everything. All of us must agree, or it cannot be done." Behind her, a 16-year-old Chibiusa came into the room. She had been told everything by her crying mother the night before and was fully ready to do what was needed. She stood in between her mother and father and looked pleadingly at the Senshi.  
  
There was nothing but a grave silence for a long time as no one moved. Serenity bowed her head and wished she could make them understand.  
  
At the sudden sound of a chair scooting out, the queen slowly looked upwards. Two feet planted themselves firmly of the floor. And as Ami boldly reached out and set her transformation pen softly on the table in front of her, Serenity looked upon her sweet friend with more respect and admiration than ever before. One by one, the Senshi followed in suit-Michiru and Haruka next, followed shortly by Rei, Minako and Hotaru. Makoto stood up and kissed Ami gently on the forehead and laid her pen next to the gold and blue one. Setsuna was last but no less brave, placing her pen quietly on the marble. The circle was complete except for three hollows near the very center. Serenity and her daughter placed their lockets in two of them.  
  
As if they had done it thousands of times before, the Senshi knew what to do next. They approached Hotaru, with her Glaive in hand. Each of them placed a hand on it and held on. King Endymion held Serenity around her waist and close to him, and she let his familiar warmth comfort her. As the final hand was placed, a silvery white glow surrounded them. Their heart crystals appeared, and then hovered over to their respective place above the transformation locket/pen. As long as they had a hand on Saturn's Glaive, they would not die. Serenity let two tears fall as the Glaive was lifted to striking position. They rolled down the long handle of the staff, touching each of the Senshi's fingertips as it went by.  
  
"Thank you, my friends," Serenity whispered.  
  
Chiyo awoke slowly and looked out the eastern window from her bed. The Earth shined brightly through, bathing her in a soft and familiar blue light. She rose from her bed and looked out onto the kingdom. It looked like it would be another beautiful day. 


	3. Silver Millenium 2

Someone knocked at her chamber door and Chiyo went to open it.  
  
"Chiyo? Are you awake yet?" An excited voice came from behind the door. Chiyo bounced off of her bed and pulled her knee-length strawberry blonde hair back in a low ponytail. Her nightgown was silver, flowing and fell to her ankles. Opening her bedroom door, Mikomi flew at Chiyo, embracing her in a tight hug.  
  
"Chiyo!!" She shouted. "We just arrived! I'm so happy to see you again!" Mikomi kept saying she was going to grow her hair out, but every time Chiyo saw her it was the same shoulder-length golden waves she had always known. Mikomi was the shortest off all the princesses, at about 5'3". She was wearing a simple but pretty wrap-around type dress that was red-orange.  
  
"Are you the first one here?" Chiyo asked, laughing.  
  
"Yes, but barely. Kei's ship had just arrived as we disembarked." She and Chiyo sat down together on the canopied bed. The room was expansive-done in pastel hues with silvery white accents. There were tall windows that let the sunlight fill the entire room and dance off her mirrors and picture frames. The floor was gray marble.  
  
"You hair has gotten so long, Chiyo! What are you going to do with it tonight?" Mikomi asked, playing with the long strawberry tresses.  
  
"I don't know. I've been playing with the idea of a fancy ponytail, or something. Mother says I should put it in pigtails, but that is so childish! I think she thinks it makes me look 'cute'." Chiyo said while twisting a few strands between her fingers.  
  
"It does make you look cute! And you have to look cute tonight. Lord Rakuen will be there." Mikomi nudged her friend as she said this and Chiyo blushed a little.  
  
"I've never even spoken to him, Mikomi. Besides, I don't want to look 'cute'. I want to be beautiful." She got up and ran to her wardrobe. She pulled out the white, sky blue and lavender dress for the ball that evening. It was breathtaking, and Mikomi couldn't help but stare. Chiyo held the dress against her body and twirled a few times. "Isn't it amazing? I designed it and mother helped me make it."  
  
"You're so lucky, Chiyo! My mother can't sew. Even if she knew how, I'm sure she wouldn't. She leaves all that stuff to the seamstress." She frowned a little at this. Mikomi's mother came from a long line of royals and made no effort to hide it. She rarely "wasted time" doing things like baking or sewing.  
  
Chiyo's mother was different. Nearly twenty years ago, she had been a priestess at the Temple of the Moon at Mare Serenatis. It was there that she met King Atlas, Chiyo's future father, and they fell in love. Queen Imbriana had changed very little from her early days; she was still the nurturing, loving and reliable woman she always had been. She took joy in her only daughter and would do anything for her.  
  
"Chiyo," Came a voice from the doorway. Kei stood almost fox-like in the arch, her arms folded across her chest. Her sleek brown hair was cut in a tomboyish fashion, offset by her steal-gray eyes. She was wearing pants, as usual; wide black ones that swished lightly when she walked. Her top was flame red and flowy with long sleeves. "Still in your pajamas, I see. You haven't changed at all." Kei finally cracked a smile and held her arms out. Chiyo embraced her old friend and let the familiar, almost male scent swim around her. Kei was very tall, and leaned over to kiss Chiyo sweetly on the forehead. In her left arm she hugged Mikomi and did the same. "Ah, my beautiful girls! I feel like you're growing up so fast."  
  
"You're not THAT much older than us, Kei!" Mikomi laughed. Kei laughed back and looked over the top of Chiyo's head, towards the bed.  
  
"Chiyo... what's that?"  
  
Chiyo suddenly remembered her dress. She jumped away and grabbed it in frenzy. "Oh no! You can't see it til tonight!" Mikomi covered Kei's eyes quickly, but Kei kept trying to peek.  
  
"Why not? You were showing it to Mikomi!" Kei protested.  
  
"I'm not letting any of the men see it until tonight. So I have to include you in that!" Chiyo explained, shutting her wardrobe. Kei opened her mouth to protest but stopped. She only sighed and smiled at her friends. "Alright. I'm going to go say hello to King Atlas and Queen Imbriana. Have fun you two. See you tonight." She turned and left the room easily, walking with her hands in her pockets.  
  
Looking after her, the two girls smiled. "Is she still with Souya?" Mikomi asked nonchalantly. Through the window they saw a ship coming into the dock area, with the mark of Mercury on it. "Oh, Umi's here." she said aside.  
  
"I think that Souya ended the relationship when she went back to Callisto. But. . . I get the impression that there's a new love in Kei's life," Chiyo teased.  
  
"Who is it?" Mikomi asked quickly. Chiyo noticed that Mikomi was leaning in close to her, expectantly.  
  
The door flew open and Umi stood there, holding a fan in each hand. One had a male sign on it; the other had a female sign on it. She approached Mikomi and proceeded to slap her joyfully across the head with each of them.  
  
"It's in the stars, you're meant to be! (Slap) Another's love can set you free! (Slap)" Umi idiotically announced. Her hair was straight and fell to her shoulders. It was deep blue in color, and her eyes were a periwinkle color. At the moment, Umi had pulled her hair back into two mini-pigtails with pink ribbons.  
  
Mikomi rubbed her head tenderly. Chiyo laughed and gave her friend a quick hug. Umi knocked the goofy look off her face and smiled honestly at Chiyo and Mikomi.  
  
"How have you guys been?" Umi was about 5'6", about one inch taller than Chiyo. She patted Mikomi on the head apologetically.  
  
"I'm so excited for the party tonight!" Chiyo giggled a bit. "Mikomi was making fun of me," she said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Why, because of Rakuen?" Umi inquired, flopping onto Chiyo's bed.  
  
Chiyo blushed again. "Thanks for being so blunt," she remarked.  
  
Umi plucked a chocolate out of a silver moon-shaped dish on Chiyo's nightstand and tossed it in her mouth. "Whaaat? He's a huge hunk, Chiyo. You think we can't tell you like him?"  
  
Chiyo slapped a hand to her forehead and Mikomi laughed out loud. Umi smiled and licked her lips for any stray chocolate pieces. "Are you all ready for tonight, Umi?" Mikomi inquired, reaching for a chocolate herself. "Of course. I got some new shoes before I left that match my dress wonderfully. I will be the belle of the ball!" She did a dramatic pose to emphasize, and the other two laughed. "Just kidding, just kidding. This night is all about Chiyo. I hear you have a new dress to wear!"  
  
Chiyo nodded gleefully, and motioned to her closet. "It's in there, go take a look." Umi hopped off the bed and slipped to the other side of the room towards the closet.  
  
"We were trying to figure out what to do with her hair, since it is so long. I said she looked cute in pigtails." Mikomi explained, toying with a stuffed Pegasus. "But she wants something more 'formal'."  
  
Umi feigned offense. "What's wrong with pigtails?!"  
  
One of the attendants knocked on the open door politely. "Lady Imbria, The queen has summoned you and the other princesses to her quarters," She told them softly. "Kei is already there."  
  
"Odd. I wonder what she wants." Chiyo began combing through her hair and asked the attendant to see if she could find her cat, Astra. The silver tabby had been missing all morning, which was unusual.  
  
Umi helped Chiyo braid her hair back as Mikomi picked a dress out for her. Mikomi loved the dresses that Chiyo had and always enjoyed going through her wardrobe. Today it was a white one with a gold sash around the waist and sheer sleeves.  
  
On their way to the Queen's quarters they met up with Koushi. She looked mystifying and serious as usual, but smiled when she saw her friends. Koushi was the only one of the princess whose hair almost rivaled Chiyo's. It was almost the same length but gloriously oak brown, with a few hints of gold in it. She had it cut in layers, and usually left it loose around her body, but today she had it in a braid from the top of her head. Her eyes were greener that almost any plant Chiyo had seen on Earth. After they exchanged hugs and hellos, they once again made their way to the Queen's quarters.  
  
"I expected we'd be in much later than this. Father insisted on fully inspecting every inch of the ship before take off. I thought we'd never leave." Koushi commented. Today she wore a simple forest green dress with a long gold pendant. She had braided small pink "Zeus Roses" into her hair also, a hybrid of plant that she had bred herself. She always looked breathtaking.  
  
They walked together to the queen's quarters, where Kei held the door open for them. When she said hello to Umi, Umi practically jumped into her arms with an energetic embrace. Koushi hugged Kei tightly and asked how her mother was. Kei's mother had been sick for sometime with a mysterious illness, and the doctors were having no luck in finding a cure for it.  
  
"She is acting less and less like herself," Kei started. The other princesses all listened sympathetically. "Her body is so weak. Father and I have been giving our energy to her, but nothing seems to be working. even the priest is baffled." She held her head high even when she talked about her ailing mother, and Chiyo remembered again why she had always respected Kei-her indelible strength.  
  
Queen Imbriana was on her throne, gazing out the window. When she noticed the girls they all curtsied politely (except for Kei, who bowed).  
  
"Oh, girls! It's so wonderful to have you all here again!" She hugged and kissed each of them very motherly, her daughter last. She cupped Chiyo's chin in her hand and looked into her eyes. "And for such a special day! You've grown so much, Chiyo." She tapped the end of Chiyo's nose lovingly and offered them a seat around the crystal table.  
  
"For this special occasion, I have had special gifts made for all of you. And as soon as the Outers get here, I can give them to you. I can hardly wait!" The queen clasped her hands together joyfully.  
  
As if waiting for a cue, a bright light appeared in the corner of the room at the interplanetary portal. The Inner princesses lived close enough to travel by ship, but the distance and the asteroid belt were inconvenient for the Outers. They instead used the teleporter. It often made you dizzy and sometimes seven sick, but it was very fast. All the planets had one, but the Inners used them only for emergencies.  
  
Kohana, Hakeru, Sora and Yodume had met up on Titan to teleport, where Kohana's castle was. After they appeared the Inners ran to them joyously. There were many hugs and lots of laughing. It had been nearly four years since all of them were last together.  
  
After catching up on the latest news, they settled back into the chairs around the crystal table. There was one empty spot next to the queen reserved for King Atlas, but he was off checking the preparations for the ball that evening. Queen Imbriana looked more excited than ever when each of the Princesses' attendants brought in the gift she had made them. Each of the gifts was wrapped in silver paper with white bows on top. They were all apparently the same thing, because they were each in the same size box- about 5"x5"x3".  
  
"Don't open them just yet!" She jumped, as Umi began enthusiastically tearing off the bow. "I have to make a speech." She said very "officially" and "queen-like". Chiyo could always rely on her mother to make her smile.  
  
"You already know that I consider each of you like my daughters. You all mean more to me than you could ever imagine. I had these made for you each individually, and I hope that you use them well. Keep them as mementos of your families' and friends' love for you, and never forget that you will always have a home here in the Moon Kingdom, whenever you may need it." There was silence, as each of the girls wondered if she was done. When the queen finally bit her lip and said "go!" their excitement had built up so much that the paper hit the floor in no time.  
  
A series of small gasps of excitement arose from the table, as each princess got past the white tissue paper to their gift-A gold compact about three inches in diameter, with their planet's insignia decoratively painted in their designated color on the front. When it was opened, there was a picture of their home palace on the top half and a map of the solar system on the bottom half. On each map, their planet was a small, delicate jewel.  
  
Most of them were speechless. Chiyo managed to speak first. "These. . . these are Henshin Lockets!"  
  
Queen Imbriana nodded happily. Most of the girls were wide-eyed with shock. Umi was smiling so hugely that her cheeks hurt. "Gods willing, you will never have to use them for fighting. But I know that each of you wanted them so badly. . . so I discussed it with the council, and we decided that we could let you have them. I just added a touch of flair to them." She explained with a sly smile.  
  
Chiyo was bursting. "What are our phrases?" She asked merrily.  
  
"Well, if you ever really do have to use them, then you'll know when that time comes." Imbriana explained. The girls went about looking at each other's lockets as Imbriana rose from her seat. "Well now. . preparations for the ball should almost be done, ladies. I would suggest making sure you know what you are wearing tonight before you realize you've left something at home when it's too late."  
  
"My gloves!" Mikomi suddenly remembered out loud. She ran to Imbriana and gave her a quick hug, thanked her for the gift and ran to where her ship had docked. The other girls laughed a little and began to disperse. Chiyo came over to Hakeru and pulled her aside.  
  
"Um. . . Hakeru, is Lord Rakuen planning on coming tonight?" she asked hesitantly. Hakeru had stunning deep blue eyes, and layered shoulder-length ocean blue hair, which she kept mostly out of her face with a black headband. Hakeru loved wearing black, for some reason.  
  
"Tasuke? Of course he's coming. Why wouldn't he?" Hakeru responded. She always spoke fluidly and almost never sounded rash.  
  
"Oh, I just thought I'd ask. I like to know who all is attending these things, you know." Chiyo made a flippant motion with her hand, but Hakeru's intuition saw straight through it. By now they were in the hallway, the other princesses walking ahead of them.  
  
"Chiyo, would you stop with the act?" Hakeru asked, smiling. "You know I can see past that."  
  
Chiyo hung her head a little. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it, okay?" Hakeru reassured her. "Enjoy this night, it's your last as a seventeen-year-old! Live it up!" She turned and began to walk away, leaving her friend only half-happy. Chiyo turned the locket in her hand over and over, a little nervously.  
  
"Oh, I forgot." Hakeru turned around. "He made me promise to tell you." Chiyo's heart jumped.  
  
"Save a dance for him." 


	4. Silver Millenium 3

Later that afternoon, Chiyo's head attendant, Akane, brought Astra back to her. The young cat had been hunting the moths outside all morning long and had fallen asleep in the expansive courtyard. Chiyo thanked Akane profusely and placed the cat on her bed to continue her nap. By then it was almost three and Chiyo decided to talk a walk before getting ready for the dance.  
  
The courtyard of the Moon Kingdom was splendid- a rich blend of flowers cultivated around the solar system. There were flowers of the deepest black to the softest white, as small as raindrops to as large as tree trunks. It was like a maze of leaves and branches leading into eternity. She made her way to the very heart of the gardens- the planetary fountain. It was a scale model of the solar system that sprayed water from the sun. What made this fountain so unique is that it moved with the planets. Enchanted long ago by the founders of the kingdoms, it was perfectly in sync with the movements of all the planetary bodies in their system.  
  
Chiyo loved the fountain. She could listen to the birds, the wind and the water trickling into the pond. It was one of her very favorite places. She sat at the edge of the pond and dipped her fingertips into the water, watching as little birds swooped low and came to rest on its surface. She had a blue ribbon holding her hair back and was still was wearing her white and gold dress. Before she knew it, the wind picked up and swirled her hair about her- sending the blue ribbon flying. She stood up and tried to follow where it had gone but her hair flew across her face, blocking her view. As the winds died, she looked around for it. Not in the bushes. . . not in the trees. It was then that she heard Akane calling her in from the palace.  
  
"Lady Imbria! Where are you, it's time to get ready!"  
  
"I'm coming, Akane!" she called back. She frowned, unable to locate her favorite ribbon. The one her mother had given her on her first birthday. . . disappointed, she made her way back to the palace. As she exited the center of the courtyard she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hello?" She called to it, but there was no answer.  
  
"My lady, please hurry!" Akane shouted again. Chiyo looked back once more to see if she could see anyone, but there was nothing. She ran back to the palace and was hustled inside by Akane.  
  
In her staying room, Kohana brushed her hair out thoughtfully. It was straight and jet black, tumbling loosely below her shoulders. She had gotten into the habit of putting to silver streaks on either side of her face. Her eyes were a mysterious violet hue and wonderfully complimented the dress she had chosen, a lavender and silver, slim-fitting dress with a wide neck. Around her neck she wore a silver pendant with her Saturn insignia on it. She put the final touch on her outfit- a wreath made of very small white and purple flowers around her head. There came a knock at her door and she went to open it.  
  
"Oh, Yodume. You look beautiful!" Kohana exclaimed. Yodume was tall and gentle looking, with a very classic beauty to her looks. She had deep crimson hair, and the darkest brown eyes. Her hair fell to the middle of her back and she generally just let it fall where it wanted. She was wearing a necklace similar to Kohana, except with Pluto's insignia on it. Tonight her dress was simply black, with a small train in back. It had short sleeves but Yodume chose to wear black gloves that went up past her elbows, thus showing very little skin.  
  
"Kohana, that dress is so pretty on you!" Yodume complimented her in return. She stepped into the room slowly as Kohana closed the door behind her. "Are you excited for the ball?"  
  
"Of course! I can't believe it's Lady Imbria's eighteenth birthday already," Kohana replied happily. "She's growing up- and she'll be the High Queen in no time."  
  
Yodume sighed a little. "If she is anything like her mother, she will do wonderfully at it. Though I'll hate to see Queen Imbriana descend the throne. She is such a wonderful spirit to lead our system. Especially in these hard times. . ." They sat together at the small table in the center of the room. "Are you taking your locket tonight?" She had meant the question to come out easily, as if it was in regular conversation, but her true thoughts couldn't be hidden from her good friend.  
  
"You think something will happen.?" Kohana asked quietly.  
  
"I have an uneasy feeling. That's all." Yodume tried to brush the subject away.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Hakeru. I'm sure she would be able to tell us something." Kohana added helpfully. Yodume closed her eyes and tried to say 'No, everything will be fine. Let's enjoy ourselves.' But the words didn't come.  
  
"Maybe we should." Yodume finally replied.  
  
On their way to Hakeru's room, they met up with Sora. Her sandy blonde hair wasn't very thick, but it was almost as long as Chiyo's. She kept it in a bound ponytail at the base of her neck, but she had a shorter layer that hung around her face. Her dress was sky blue silk and matched her eyes almost perfectly. Ironically, Sora was also headed to Hakeru's room. As they walked, they discussed the possibility of trouble at Chiyo's party.  
  
"It wouldn't be like the enemy to attack with us in such numbers. It would be unwise," said Sora. She also had a silver pendant with her planet's symbol on it, but she wore hers on a sky blue ribbon as a choker.  
  
"What's more likely is that they'll attack one of our homes on the outer rim to cause a distraction." Yodume added.  
  
"They don't know we have our lockets, though. They enable us to instantly come and go in between planets as we please." Kohana said helpfully. "If anything does happen, we can henshin and instantly go where we are needed." She waved at Kei and Mikomi as they walked by.  
  
"All the more reason for us to have our lockets with us tonight. We are the Moon Kingdom's first line of defense against invaders." Yodume said decisively.  
  
"Let's make sure that there is even a threat before we jump to conclusions," Sora reminded her. They had reached Hakeru's door. As Kohana reached out to knock, some one called out "Come right in!" from behind the door. The three friends made surprised faces, exchanged looks and opened her door.  
  
"Hakeru. . . did you psychically know we were coming?" Kohana asked, wide-eyed. Hakeru laughed a little.  
  
"No. Sora just talks to loud." She rose from her vanity and offered them a seat at the circular table. Hakeru looked positively stunning. She had decided on a white dress with an empire waist that had a thin aqua-blue sash along it. She had white elbow-high gloves and her silver pendant on a short chain. Her hair was still held back with a headband, but tonight it was white with a bowish tie to one side.  
  
Yodume smiled. "You're going to rival Lady Imbria in getting attention tonight, Hakeru."  
  
"You're so beautiful!" Kohana agreed.  
  
Hakeru shook her head. "Don't be silly! I just want to have fun tonight. I'm not worried about getting attention."  
  
Sora leaned forward a little. "Hakeru. . . do sense that anything will happen tonight?" she asked rather intensely.  
  
"Sora, don't be so serious. If there was something wrong, don't you think I'd let you all know?" She looked very relaxed, sitting with her arm casually over the back of the chair.  
  
Yodume looked disappointed. "I know my intuition isn't as strong as yours, Hakeru. But I am feeling something and I don't know what it is."  
  
Hakeru paused for a moment, looking out the window at the setting sun. The ball would begin within the hour.  
  
"I have an uneasy feeling also. . but I don't think anything serious will happen."  
  
Kohana looked down at her hands, which were crossed in her lap. "We should bring our lockets then, just in case?"  
  
"As a precaution, we should have them accessible to us. In the end we may not need them, but let's not be caught of guard. We have to protect the Moon Kingdom by any means necessary." Hakeru advised.  
  
Sora ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't think we'd have to consider using them so soon after we got them." She sounded vaguely let down.  
  
"Maybe. . . Imbriana knew something." Kohana began, after a moment's silence. The other three looked at her curiously. "You know how she gets those dreams. . . maybe she saw something?"  
  
They were silent as each of them considered the idea that something could really go wrong that evening. Hakeru sighed, and looked back out the window. Down the hall, the trumpets sounded as the sun fully set, and the ball began.  
  
King Atlas and Queen Imbriana sat upon their throne, whispering quietly to each other. Chiyo was sharing a dance with one of the attendants from Titan, smiling and chatting as they slowly spun around the floor. She had let her mother win the hairstyle battle, and had it put in two pigtails high atop her head with a knot of hair at the base, making each pigtail look like a goofy ball with a long tail (or so Chiyo thought). Her dress looked magnificent and people watched in awe as she danced by them.  
  
The Great Hall, where Lady Imbria's birthday celebration was being held, was decorated with marble statues and white drapes across all the windows. There were five immense crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and sconces along the walls to illuminate the hall. The floor was black and white marble, and it shined to perfection even as hundreds of people danced smoothly atop it.  
  
As the song ended and the couples stopped to applaud the small orchestra, King Atlas rose from his throne. In a loud but happy voice he addressed the crowd.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the Moon Kingdom! I am both honored and humbled to have you all as my guests on this most wonderful evening, for it is at midnight tonight that my lovely daughter, Princess Imbria, will turn eighteen years of age." He paused to applaud for her and the crowd followed suit, those close to Chiyo turning their heads and giving words of congratulations. He cleared his throat a bit and began again. "And now, we will have the procession of the royalty. First, for our queens and kings." This was the princess' cue to get to the back of the room and find their escort, who, in most cases, was the head of their respective Kingdom's army. In Kei's case she was allowed to walk with the Head Priestess from Deimos. Her preference towards love was no secret in the Kingdoms, and it was generally accepted.  
  
They announced the kings and queens first. Each couple made their way down the deep blue carpet, and took their seat at the long table in front of Atlas and Imbriana's thrones. Kei's mother was the only one absent from the Council.  
  
Atlas started again as Yodume's mother and father were seated. "Now, we all know that this next line of royalty is a prodigal one. The nine princesses- and one prince, of course-are the Sailor Senshi of legend. Rest assured that if anything should happen to us, our brave senshi will be there to protect us and secure a bright and wonderful future for generations to come!" The crowd erupted in applause. "Without further ado, I give you your young royalty!"  
  
Since the Moon Kingdom was most powerful and most important of all the kingdoms, not to mention the fact that they were the hosts and it was her birthday, Chiyo was last in line. She had heard her father mention Lord Rakuen but she couldn't see him. Her escort, Ken, was actually her older half-brother by five years, and they talked quietly to each other as each princess' name was called.  
  
"Princess Umidori, of Mercury." The head attendant bellowed. Chiyo could only imagine the look on Umi's face-she hated her full name.  
  
"She's probably trying very hard to smile right now." Chiyo commented. Ken laughed a little.  
  
"I'm sure. Hey, you're saving a dance for me, right?" he asked curiously.  
  
Chiyo nodded. "Of course. But only if you promise to dance like a gentleman." She warned him.  
  
"When am I not a gentleman? He asked sarcastically, holding his head in the air. The truth was that Ken could dance very well if he tried, but often intended on having fun and goofing off instead. He had the same strawberry hair as his sister, but with warm, light brown eyes. Ken noticed that Chiyo seemed to be looking ahead, down the line for something. . . or someone.  
  
"He's here, Chiyo. Relax." Ken assured her. In the background, Mikomi's name was called.  
  
Chiyo looked irritated. "Why does everyone suddenly know about that?"  
  
"Everyone doesn't know. The Senshi do because they make it their business to watch over you. I do because I'm your brother and I figure things out. Not to mention Tasuke's best friend."  
  
"I can't even have a crush without everyone knowing. I feel like I have no personal life anymore."  
  
"Prince Tasukemamoru, of Earth."  
  
Chiyo's heart rose as she leaned out of the line of princesses to catch a glimpse. Yodume, who was standing directly in front of Chiyo, noticed this and smiled to herself.  
  
Ken sighed. "Do you want to look obvious?"  
  
Considering this, Chiyo slid slowly back into the line, glancing around to see if anyone had been watching. "Ken. . . at least tell me who he's walking with." Chiyo whispered.  
  
Ken was quite tall and peered easily over everyone's heads. "It's Arimi, one of the prophetesses from his kingdom."  
  
"She's the one who predicted that earthquake last year, right?" Chiyo replied, a little impressed.  
  
Ken laughed to himself. "Right. . . don't tell anyone, but Hakeru had already predicted it three weeks before." Ken, Tasuke and Hakeru were very close friends.  
  
The rest of the princesses each had their turn as Chiyo's mind wandered. Had he really asked to save a dance for her? Or had Hakeru just said that? Just the thought of him holding her and the two of them spinning slowly across the dance floor made her heart soar. How could it be that someone she had never even spoken to had this sort of impact on her life? She'd grown up seeing Rakuen Tasuke around the palace at various times, like when their parents were having conferences, but he usually went off to hang around with Ken. And Chiyo had always been so shy around boys that she'd never had the courage to engage him in real conversation. Perhaps tonight.  
  
"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you High Princess Imbriana of the Moon Kingdom, and her brother Prince Ken!" As their names were called, the audience broke into loud applause. Chiyo was snapped from her daydreams with a start as Ken nearly walked without her. She rested her hand softly on his arm as they made their way, smiling, towards their designated seats. Chiyo turned towards the crowd many times to thank people as they expressed their wishes for her to have a happy birthday.  
  
"You've grown up so beautifully, princess!"  
  
"May this be a most joyous day for you, princess!"  
  
Chiyo blushed more and more as she thanked them. Still watching the crowd, she made her way up the six stairs to her seat. She stood in front of it, facing her people. By regulation, the others could not sit until she had, and each of them stood patiently to either side of her in front of their chair.  
  
The crowd settled and watched her silently. Chiyo cleared her throat very quietly and began her speech.  
  
"I want to thank everyone again for coming to this celebration. It means very much to me that you have all come for my eighteenth birthday, and I will do my best to make sure that all of you enjoy yourselves." She paused for a moment. "Also, I would like to thank my friends and fellow senshi for being there for me through so much." She looked to her right and saw the Outers, smiling back at her supportively. "You are all the best friends that any person could hope for." She looked to her left and saw the Inners-- and it was then she realized that Tasuke was standing directly next to her. He was looking at her attentively, his vibrant green eyes reflecting the lights from the chandeliers, his black hair spiked upwards. She breath tripped only momentarily, but she quickly recovered. "I only wish that I can be as true of a friend to each of you as you all have been to me." She paused again, more quickly this time. "Now, with all the speeches out of the way, let's begin enjoying ourselves! Maestro?" She asked smiling, motioning towards the orchestra. The old man bowed and raised his baton. Once again music filled the air, as couples split off and began to dance. Chiyo sat silently, half-hoping that Tasuke would ask- only to watch as he took Arimi's hand and led her onto the floor. Chiyo's heart sank only a little. The night was young. Perhaps he would ask later. A handsome man approached and offered a dance and she accepted.  
  
And so, the senshi's long night began. 


	5. Silver Millenium 4a

!AuThOr'S nOtE! "Sub-chapters": Okay, in order to tell a lot of story in notta lotta chapter, I'm dividing chapter IV into sub-chapters. Basically, each sub- chapter tells the story of what a different character is going through at the same point in time. Get it? No? Eh, you'll figure it out. And this probably won't be the first time I do this. Readers, ye be warned! !AuThOr'S nOtE!  
  
"Hakeru, you look stunning, as always."  
  
Hakeru turned, instantly recognizing the voice. "Ken, flattery will get you no where."  
  
Feigning dejection, he made a pouty face. Hakeru couldn't help but smile at him. Wordlessly, he smiled back and held has hand out to her. "Let's show these stiffs how to really dance."  
  
She eyed his hand skeptically. "Ken, last time I danced with you, fun though it was, your foot ended up in a tuba and the punch bowl ended up on my mother's head."  
  
"Well, that wasn't nearly as formal of an occasion, Hakeru. My sister's birthday celebration is different from a regular dance." He stepped a little closer and looked down at her. Hakeru was about to say yes when a hand rested on her shoulder. It was Kei.  
  
"Hakeru, could I have a word?" Her tone sounded urgent, though not worried, and smooth as ever.  
  
"Oh, yes." she replied to Kei. "Ken, I'll take you up on that dance later tonight." She began to step away.  
  
"Promise?" He asked, pointing to her slyly.  
  
Hakeru smiled pleasantly. "I promise!" She turned around fully and faced Kei, who was offering her hand for a dance. Hakeru accepted and they walked out onto the floor mid-song. Kei was a strong leader when she danced, and Hakeru loved how she always felt very light when they danced. The men always seemed too worried about stepping on toes to concentrate on dancing well, and some didn't even do that right. Tasuke and Ken were the only exceptions she'd ever met.  
  
"You look breathtaking, Hakeru. But I must admit, I like black better on you." Kei said to her.  
  
"So do I. But I thought that white fit the mood of celebration better." Hakeru replied. Kei is tense about something. Her mind seems to be drifting. . that's not normal for her. Hakeru trusted her intuition and made a guess as to what was wrong.  
  
"Have you spoken to Souya lately?" Hakeru knew that they were no longer together, but she wasn't sure if Kei was aware of exactly how much she knew.  
  
Kei smiled at her suspiciously. "You know what happened. It just wasn't meant to be." Kei sighed with relief. "I'm fine with that. I knew from the beginning that we wouldn't last anyway. She was just so kind. But that's not what I wanted to ask you about. Not exactly." Kei saw the unsurprised look on Hakeru's face. "But you knew that." She finished, smiling.  
  
"Can't get anything past you," Hakeru replied. They continued dancing for a few moments in silence, and then Hakeru spoke again.  
  
"She's unsure of what she's feeling right now, Kei. Something of inside her has started changing, and she isn't sure how to take it."  
  
Kei seemed a bit more distant now, stealing glances across the room towards the left entrance.  
  
"You can help her, Kei. You can show her love. I know how strongly you already feel, and I've seen her when she's around you. She hasn't had a very loving life, which isn't fair, but you give something to her that she can't explain." Hakeru stopped their dance as the music ended, with Kei still staring dreamily towards the doorway.  
  
"I'm afraid to scare her, Hakeru. She's fragile, so delicate. But there's so much strength in her. I can see it. But can she understand me?"  
  
Hakeru looked with her towards the doorway. In the distance, a young girl smiled politely and declined as another anonymous man asked for a dance. "She doesn't know what she needs right now. But you may be the person to show her."  
  
Kei seemed to brighten up. She finally looked back towards Hakeru, smiling appreciatively. She leaned down and kissed Hakeru softly on the lips.  
  
"Thank you, Hakeru."  
  
Kei left towards the left wing, excusing herself past the laughing couples. Hakeru caught Chiyo's eye and smiled at her. The man she was dancing with wasn't Tasuke. What on earth was he waiting for?  
  
A wave of blackness hit her suddenly, pounding into her brain like a deafening silence. She shut her eyes and covered her face as pictures flashed in her mind, making her wildly dizzy. All the sudden it was hard to breathe and she clutched her throat, eyes still shut tightly. Her head pulsed with pain and the world spun madly. . . she was going to fall.  
  
"Hakeru!" Ken caught her at the last moment and carried her off to the side. He set her down in one of the chairs and called for some water. Out of the crowd Yodume, Sora and Kohana came running.  
  
Kohana held a hand on Hakeru's forehead. "She's burning up. Ken, what happened?"  
  
"I just looked over and saw that she looked like she was about to faint, so I ran to catch her."  
  
Hakeru was now trying to speak.  
  
"Queen." She grabbed Yodume's wrist and held it firmly, as Kohana watched her pulse on the other hand. "The queen." Her eyes were closed and her breathing sounded pained.  
  
Yodume gasped. She began whispering in a rushed tone "It's a prophecy. It's a new prophecy!"  
  
"She's never done this before!" Kohana argued. "She's gotten sick."  
  
"Look at her symbol!" Yodume insisted. Sure enough, the symbol of Neptune was glowing very brightly on Hakeru's forehead.  
  
"We have to get her to her temple." Sora concluded.  
  
"The teleporter room is upstairs-"Ken began.  
  
"No, that will take to long. Not to mention it'll only make her more sick!" Kohana said urgently. Yodume already had one of Hakeru's arms around her shoulders, and motioned for Sora to get the other.  
  
They slipped as unnoticed as possible (Ken helped by making a small distraction involving some "sour notes" from the pianist) into a dark corridor, where they retrieved their henshin lockets. Hidden by ancient powers, the lockets would appear in their hand when they summoned them. Each time, a small light would appear, out of which the locket would come, then disappear again. Hakeru was unable to get hers, and the other three could only hope they could take Hakeru with them.  
  
Just as Queen Imbriana had said, the words came to them very naturally.  
  
"Pluto Stellar Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Uranus Stellar Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Saturn Stellar Power, Make-up!"  
  
They each willed Hakeru to come with them, and in a bright flash of light all four of the Senshi were gone from the corridor, leaving nothing but a silent play of shadows on a marble stage. 


	6. Silver Millenium 4b

"Oh! I'm so sorry princess." The young man apologized profusely, after stepping on Mikomi's foot for the third time.  
  
"It's alright, don't worry." She forgave him again, her pinky toe throbbing. I hope this song ends soon.  
  
A couple of feet away she saw Tasuke dancing with a girl she didn't recognize. He still hadn't asked Chiyo? Annoyed, she let out a small sigh. She was anxious to see them together for the first time. As the Senshi of love Mikomi had the uncanny ability to see true love, and something told her that Chiyo and Tasuke had a very good chance.  
  
Finally the clarinets finished off the song, and Mikomi gave a quick curtsy to her clumsy dance partner. She was sure her toe had been bruised and made an effort not to limp in her tight shoes as she made her way towards the left wing exit. Barely thirty minutes into the dance and she already couldn't stand her shoes!  
  
Her satiny orange halter-dress faded out to white at the bottom and had a gold chain around the waist. The skirt only came to her knees and it billowed softly, like a dancer's skirt. She found Koushi chatting uncomfortably with Tomei Tareshino, a bulky soldier from Ganymede. When Koushi noticed Mikomi she smiled, gave a small wave and motioned for her to come over.  
  
"Ah, Princess Mikomi. Wonderful to see you again," Tomei said, holding a hand out towards her. Politely, Mikomi put her hand in his and let him kiss the top of her hand. She had had this done so often that by now it had lost all effect on her. "You look radiant as ever."  
  
"Good to see you again, Lieutenant Tareshino. It's been a while." Mikomi responded drearily. Someone in a light blue dress ran swiftly by them, bumping into Mikomi as she blazed through the crowd. Sora? Mikomi thought to herself. A chill went down her spine.  
  
"Please, call me Tomei. I'm only a Lieutenant outside of personal affairs," He said slyly. Mikomi was a bit taken back. "I try not to mix business with pleasure." Koushi made no effort to hide her displeasure at his remark, letting out a small cough of surprise. Tomei didn't seem to notice and went on talking. "Now what was I talking about? Oh yes. So the political unrest in the Vega system has been affecting our trade routes-" He resumed the conversation that he and Koushi had previously been having, though Mikomi doubted if Koushi had played any part in this conversation. She noticed a pleading look from Koushi as Tomei droned on.  
  
"Koushi!" She burst out so suddenly that Tomei jumped a little. They both gave Mikomi a surprised look as she struggled for an escape route. "Uh. . . well Princess Imbria said she wished to. . . uh. . . speak with us." Tomei seemed satisfied with the tale, only let down that he could not finish. Koushi, however, looked as if she was waiting for more meat to the story. "She. . . her. . ." Mikomi struggled.  
  
"She's hurt?!" Tomei exclaimed, chivalry practically oozing out his ears.  
  
"Her cat!" In her fumbling for words, she seemed as if she suddenly remembered what she was talking about mid-sentence.   
  
The three of them paused.  
  
"She hurt. . . her cat?" Koushi repeated slowly.  
  
Mikomi was dumbstruck. She took a deep breath and started over. "She. can't find her cat." She smiled as seriously as possible.  
  
Tomei stared oddly at Mikomi as Koushi suppressed a laugh. He then turned back to Koushi who quickly made a very convincing worried look.  
  
"Oh my!" She covered her mouth with a green-gloved hand. The sarcasm in her voice flew right over Tomei's head and Mikomi shot her a "you-have-got-to- be-kidding" look past his shoulder. When Tomei suddenly turned back to look at Mikomi again, she did her best fake smile and grabbed Koushi's arm.  
  
"Yes, the princess is distraught. . . we had better not keep her waiting!" she said in a hurried voice as she led Koushi away.  
  
They left Tomei stranded with his punch in hand and a very confused look on his face. Once they were out of earshot of most of the crowd the girls erupted into laughter.  
  
"She lost her cat?" Koushi laughed.  
  
"I panicked! I couldn't think of anything to say!" Mikomi wearily defended herself. "And you didn't help!" She covered her mouth with her hand and did an over-dramatic imitation of what Koushi had done "Oh, my!"  
  
They laughed a little more and sat down on the benches outside the ballroom. "Well thanks for getting me out of there. I don't know how much longer I could have taken his rambling." Koushi was wearing a forest green dress with thin straps and a gold hem, but in the dim light it seemed almost black. Suddenly, Mikomi remembered about Sora.  
  
"Hey! Wasn't that Sora that went running by earlier?" She asked Koushi. For a moment Koushi searched her memory, then her eyes widened.  
  
"That's right!" She replied. "Do you think something is wrong?"  
  
"I think we'd know if there was. We'd be able to feel it, you know?" Mikomi assured herself. "If the princess was in any danger we'd know."  
  
Koushi nodded slowly. "I want to check, just to make sure."  
  
"I'm sure she's okay. . . but I'll wait here for you. I want to give my feet a rest." Mikomi responded, taking off her high heels.  
  
Koushi smiled and walked back into the ballroom. Mikomi sighed heavily and leaned back against the bench. She watched the candelabra's flames reflect in the windows and listened to the music wafting out of the ballroom. After a few moments, she squinted a little, and sat forward in her seat.  
  
"I remember this song," she said into the silence. She hummed a part of the refrain and smiled to herself.  
  
"Let's see. . . it went like this," she reminisced, standing up and walking to the middle of the wide corridor. She went into first position, and her entire routine came back to her-every leap, every step, every turn as if it was her recital all over again. She danced alone, letting the memory of that night sweep her away. She had been the Prima Ballerina that evening- her friends sat in the very front row and cheered her on as she performed the finale. Every step was perfect! At the end she was showered in roses and glitter that the audience threw on stage as she curtsied gracefully and beamed with pride. All of her friends were so happy for her that night. Mom and dad would have been, too. If they would have been there.  
  
The song was winding down now. This is where Hitoshi would hold my waist and my hand as the song ended, she remembered. She could almost feel it.  
  
"Like this."  
  
Mikomi blinked. Someone was holding her.  
  
"Wasn't it?" asked Kei softly.  
  
Mikomi turned her face away to hide her blushing. "Um. . . yes. That's right." Hugely embarrassed, she stood up straight and smoothed her dress. "I. . . wasn't aware that anyone was out here." She tried to explain.  
  
Kei was smiling. "Don't be embarrassed. You're a gifted dancer. Even better without the stage."  
  
Mikomi turned to look at her. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."  
  
"Why did you come out here, anyway? The dance is inside, and I'm sure the gentlemen would be very impressed to watch something like that," Kei said to her, raising her eyebrow slightly.  
  
Mikomi wrinkled her nose a little and looked towards the ballroom. "I wouldn't dance in front of all those men. Some of them I don't trust. That's not why I came out here, anyway." She played with the ring on her middle finger of her right hand absentmindedly.  
  
"Why did you come out here, then?"  
  
Mikomi laughed a little. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
Kei tilted her head to one side, still smiling. "Try me."  
  
Mikomi bowed her head, looking at her painted toes. "To rest my feet."  
  
Kei let a single, gentle laugh escape her lips. "You rest your feet by dancing?"  
  
Mikomi nodded and looked up at Kei, smiling happily. "I know it sounds silly. But it's calming to me. It's like a comfort zone."  
  
Kei nodded. "I understand." Her smile faded a bit, and she led Mikomi back towards the ballroom.  
  
Mikomi stopped smiling also. "You would understand, wouldn't you?"  
  
Kei stopped walking, as if struck by a thought. "How is it that you and I could possibly be the best dancers in our kingdoms, but you and I have never danced together?"  
  
Mikomi couldn't decide which surprised her more; the fact that Kei was right or the fact that she didn't seem to have any objections to what Kei had said. Turning to Kei, as if on autopilot, she shook her head a little.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Kei put her right arm gently around Mikomi's waist and took Mikomi's right hand in her left. Mikomi put her available hand on Kei's shoulder and found her to be almost the perfect height.  
  
It took only a second for them to be perfectly in sync with the music, twirling around the deserted hallway as easily and smoothly as if it were ice. Kei held Mikomi as close as she dared but wished to hold her close and not let go for a million lifetimes. As she spun her outwards, in towards her again and back out, she took note of everything- the way her skirt twirled around, the way her hair swung in front of her face when she turned, the way she held tightly to Kei's hand as she spun away from her. and as they danced Kei noticed one more thing. In all the recitals she had been to, in all the times she had seen Mikomi practicing, in every single time she could remember ever seeing Mikomi dance, her eyes were always open, but narrowed in concentration.  
  
Yet here she was, already so trusting of Kei that she had closed her eyes and let the movements take her. And it was then that Kei vowed to watch over Mikomi, no matter what anyone would tell her. 


	7. Silver Millenium 4c

"Chiyo, calm down. Sora, Kohana and Yodume are all with her. She'll be fine." Ken held Chiyo's hands together in front of him as he spoke. Chiyo looked startled and uneasy. Umi and Koushi stood to each side of her, listening intently.  
  
"Are you sure she'll be alright, Ken? That's never happened before." Umi inquired, worried.  
  
"I know Hakeru. She can get through that." Ken surprised even himself with how assertive he was.  
  
Koushi shook her head a little. "I'm glad I came to check. I had better go fill in Mikomi."  
  
"I'll go find Kei." Agreed Umi. But as she turned to leave she smacked into Kei herself.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Kei asked seriously. Mikomi stood, very petite, next to Kei.  
  
"Found her," Umi muttered.  
  
"Hakeru apparently had some sort of massive prevision. The other three took her back to Triton to the temple."  
  
Mikomi gasped. "That's why Sora was in such a hurry!"  
  
"How'd they get there?" Kei asked suspiciously.  
  
"They transformed. They used the lockets' teleportation powers to get her there more quickly," Koushi explained.  
  
"I heard their phrases from the hallway," Chimed Umi. "I walked by just in time to see them transform."  
  
Ken nodded. " I saw them go."  
  
The girls blinked, and stared at Ken.  
  
"You watched them transform, Ken?" Umi almost shouted. "You saw them na-" Kei put her hand across Umi's mouth and winked at Ken.  
  
"They weren't. . . you know. . . They were glittery, sort of. . . and colored." Ken, his face growing progressively red, promptly stopped talking.  
  
Chiyo sighed and closed her eyes. She was silent for a few moments, and then slowly opened them again. "They're okay. I just saw them. Hakeru is in the temple and she is fine." Umi and Mikomi breathed out as if they had been holding their breath, and Koushi leaned her head back. Kei got more serious.  
  
"I don't like this very much," she whispered. Mikomi was the only one who had heard her, and she began to understand what Kei was thinking.  
  
"With the Outers distracted, the Moon Kingdom is in more danger of attack. Especially with so many people here."  
  
Ken nodded. "I agree. We have to be alert." Chiyo looked at the ceiling and sighed quietly.  
  
"They won't be much longer. We don't have to get to worried."  
  
Mikomi suddenly turned her head to the right and gasped. Kei looked at her oddly.  
  
"Mikomi?"  
  
She looked back, wide-eyed and bit her lower lip. "Koushi!" She said suddenly.  
  
Startled, Koushi stared at Mikomi. "Um. . yes?"  
  
Mikomi looked around frantically. "I. . . uh. My cat! I lost my cat! You all have to come help me find her!"  
  
The group stared at her blankly. To frustrated to speak, Mikomi grabbed Kei and Koushi, as they grabbed Umi and Ken. Trailing a large group of protestors Mikomi marched back to a table, shoved them into seats, sat down and stared towards a very confused Chiyo.  
  
"What in the world. . " Chiyo said quietly, staring back at Mikomi.  
  
"Princess Imbria?"  
  
The voice poured over her like warm water and roses, seeping through to her bones. She slowly turned around and placed the voice with the body.  
  
"Lord Rakuen," the way she said it made it sound like she was going to say something more, which she had intended too, but her throat was suddenly tight.  
  
He seemed not to notice, and went on smiling as he talked to her. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a fully bloomed red rose in his breast pocket. His short black hair was spiked up as she had seen earlier, but he looked even more stunning in person, with his rich green eyes shining at her alone.  
  
"It's been a while since I've seen you. You've grown up to be an amazing woman. I never told you how much I appreciated your help after that earthquake, visiting all those hospitals."  
  
Chiyo willed herself not to blush. "I just visited. Kohana was the one that could heal them."  
  
"Princess Kohana can heal them physically. But you were the one that read stories to the children at night. That helped them more than anything she could have done," he replied.  
  
Chiyo was vaguely aware of Mikomi still staring.  
  
"WHAT IS HE WAITING FOR?" Mikomi practically growled. The others had since dispersed and were now back to making chitchat with other guests, but each had their eye on Chiyo.  
  
"Well, I hope you are enjoying yourself tonight, Lord Rakuen. I'm sure that there are many women wanting to dance with you. You're most popular with the young ladies here in the Moon Kingdom." She secretly hated making this dull conversation, but wasn't quite sure what else there was to talk about.  
  
"Please, princess. No titles. You may call me Tasuke. We've grown up together, and you don't have to use a title for me." He leaned a little closer. "And, you don't have to speak formally, either. I personally think it's a pain."  
  
Chiyo laughed with relief. "You can call me Ch-" she hoped he wouldn't notice that- "Imbria. No titles." She said with a smile. No one except her family and the other Senshi knew her mother's name for her, and that's the way she liked it.  
  
Tasuke smiled and nodded. "Well, Imbria. It was great to talk to you. I know we hardly ever do, but I'd like to talk with you more. You seem like person I could be great friends with." He spoke somewhat hurriedly, and Chiyo noticed that he looked over her shoulder once or twice. Tasuke bowed politely and stepped back, away into the crowd.  
  
Chiyo was struck.  
  
Great friends.  
  
She swallowed hard and licked her lips. So that was it. She smoothed the stomach of her dress nervously and headed up towards her throne, not looking back towards where Mikomi had been sitting. In a sort of trance she sat down, staring out into the crowd. A few men wandered up to ask for a dance, but she turned them away gently, telling them that she needed a "moment of rest".  
  
"Hey," said Umi softly from behind her. Chiyo straightened and took a deep breath. "You gonna be okay?"  
  
Chiyo nodded slowly. Umi noticed that Chiyo was holding both arms of her throne tightly. Umi kneeled down next to her friend and rested her arms across one of the arms of the throne. She set her chin down on her arms and peered up to look at Chiyo.  
  
She was still just staring, an unreadable expression on her face. But Umi had known Chiyo to long to be fooled. Sure enough, a few moments later a single, small tear dripped innocently from the corner of Chiyo's eye and traced a thin path along her jaw. Umi reached up and wiped it away, then looked out into the crowd.  
  
She saw Tasuke's face looking towards them and slowly turn away. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him hurtfully.  
  
There was a sudden flash of light from behind the thrones, and Chiyo and Umi leapt from their seated positions to look behind them. Kei, Mikomi and Koushi burst out of the crowd and joined them. A few of the closer guests noticed, but the party went mostly uninterrupted.  
  
"Hakeru!" Chiyo announced, running forward. Sure enough, it was all four of the outer senshi, all in their fuku. Chiyo embraced Hakeru happily, who laughed gently.  
  
"It's alright, princess. We're all fine." Hakeru assured her. Yodume, Sora and Kohana all came forward and greeted the other Senshi, whispering quietly.  
  
The guests had mostly gone back to dancing, though a few still stared at the Outers in awe. Chiyo was anxious. "The new prophecy. . . what was it?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing that can't wait until after your party, Princess." Sailorneptune informed her. But Chiyo seemed to be the only one who didn't notice the uncomfortable looks that Saturn, Pluto and Uranus gave each other.  
  
The other senshi eventually got Chiyo to lighten up as the night wore on, but Chiyo couldn't help but wonder why the Outers stayed in their fuku for the rest of the evening.  
  
At 10:00, King Atlas announced that any gifts for the Princess that successfully made it through their screening process could now be opened. So Chiyo sat on her throne and opened the piles of gifts that had been brought for her. Some of the highlights were a beautiful silver dress from Hakeru, a colored crystal sculpture of a Pegasus (Chiyo's favorite mystical animal) from Umi and a shopping trip on Phobos, courtesy of Kei and her father. After all the gifts were done everyone settled down and guests began to leave. The Senshi had all decided to stay at the moon kingdom overnight, but Chiyo didn't ask why. She hugged her guests good bye and thanked them for coming, and after the last ship left she sighed with relief and started back towards her room. She passed the Grandfather clock on her way and saw the time-11:45.  
  
Fifteen minutes until I'm eighteen, she thought. The guards bowed at her as she passed them and she said goodnight to them all, sleepiness setting in quickly. She walked past the ballroom and had an idea.  
  
She walked into the middle of the room, now silent and completely dark except for what starlight came in through the windows. She looked around, making sure she was alone, and then made her way towards the tall glass doors behind the thrones. She opened all the drapes and doors, and stepped out onto the balcony.  
  
It was the most peaceful night she could remember. The slightest breath of wind in the cool air ruffled the edges of her dress and her hair. It was then that she realized her head hurt from the two ridiculous pigtails. She promptly took them out, letting her strawberry hair fall free around her, thankful to be rid of at least that tension. She shook her head and laughed out loud to feel her hair in face again. It was then she saw a small golden box sitting on the balcony ledge.  
  
There was no label, to or from. There were no identifying marks at all. It was just a simple golden box. Her manners told her that she should leave it for the person who was meant to have it. But her eighteen-year-old curiosity won her over.  
  
She picked it up and looked around for anyone who might have left it, but there were no signs of life. She held it carefully in her hands and slowly lifted the lid.  
  
The first thing she saw was a small handwritten note:  
  
Imbria-  
  
I'm sorry about how I treated you earlier. You should know that I acted the way I did because of the amount of prying eyes in the room. I'm sure you noticed them, also. (Chiyo thought back to Mikomi's strange behavior and smiled.)  
  
I really do think you are an amazing person. You're a beautiful woman, a caring friend and a wonderfully strong leader for your kingdom. I meant what I said about you being a great friend to me. But with any friendship, there is always room for more.  
  
I designed this necklace for you. I worked on it a little bit each day for months in a row to get it as close to perfect as I could. I tried to make it as magical as you seem to me. But I can't capture that.  
  
I know I owe you a dance. I'll take care of that next time I have the opportunity.  
  
Tasuke  
  
Chiyo's heart soared higher than ever. She picked up the thin silver chain and looked at the charm-a carved quartz rose, no bigger than the end of her thumb. The detail was amazing, right down to the curl of the petals.  
  
It was then that she looked out into the courtyard and saw Tasuke standing there, looking up at her, watching her. In the faint light she saw him smile, turn and walk towards the ship docks.  
  
She unclasped the necklace and attached it around her neck, promising to wear it always. In the hallways the Grandfather clock struck midnight, and she walked back into her palace with a light heart. 


	8. Silver Millenium 5

Weary from the night before, most of the guests in the palace slept in later than usual. Umi was the last person to crawl out of bed, get dressed and make her way downstairs at 10:30. It was a bit rainy outside, but not storming. She found Chiyo, Koushi and Mikomi sitting in Chiyo's room chatting, each wearing a simple satin gown of their favorite color. They informed Umi that Kei's mother had taken a sudden turn for the worst and that she had left for home early that morning.  
  
"I feel so awful for Kei. She has no siblings and has been raised by her father nearly her entire life. That must have been so hard. . . how old was she when her mother got sick?" Umi plopped down on the floor, and started playing with Chiyo's hair, who was sitting next to her.  
  
"Two years old," replied Mikomi, who was perched primly on Chiyo's vanity chair. "But she has never been completely healthy. She's really diabetic."  
  
"It's amazing that Kei isn't diabetic, considering how badly her mother has it." Koushi thought aloud. "Do they even know what's wrong with her right now?"  
  
Chiyo shook her head. "Everyone has their theories, but no one is for sure."  
  
Mikomi looked at the carpet. She had asked Kei if she could go back to Mars with her, but Kei wouldn't let her. It had almost seemed like she was ashamed. She looked over at Umi, who was finishing braiding Chiyo's thick hair. "I wish there was something we could do to help her."  
  
Koushi bit the end of a pencil and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe the senshi could heal her if we all got together and concentrated?"  
  
The girls reflected on this for a moment. They exchanged thoughtful looks as the idea seemed better and better the more they considered it. Mikomi seemed inspired.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea! It just might work!" She leapt to her feet and clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "We really could help her!"  
  
"We should ask the Outers, I'm sure they'll be willing to help," Koushi agreed.  
  
"And Kohana already has healing powers, so that will be even better!" Chiyo chimed joyously.  
  
All four girls stood up excitedly and squeezed out the door at the same time. They were running, laughing through the halls of the solemn palace as rain made calm pattering sounds on the roof. Some of the older people walking by gave them disapproving looks, while others merely smiled and shook their head. At one point Umi tripped and nearly plowed into one of the attendants as she turned a corner with an armful of towels. The poor attendant shrieked and dropped her towels in surprise, but she giggled along with the princesses as they helped her pick them up. After that the girls resolved to walk quickly instead of run to avoid more accidents.  
  
Chiyo stopped them when they reached the hall where the Outers were staying, and closed her eyes. After a couple of seconds she opened her eyes, went over to Yodume's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"It's me," she called to them.  
  
"Oh, come on in." they heard Yodume's voice reply. Sure enough, they opened the door and all four outers were there, along with Ken and- much to Chiyo's surprise- Tasuke. She suddenly felt thankful that Umi had braided her hair. When he smiled at her she went speechless for a couple of seconds, and she had to remind herself of why they had come. The Outer senshi were also wearing their satin day gowns in their color of choice.  
  
The girls recited their idea in frenzy, finishing each other's sentences and tripping over words. The rest of them watched what seemed like confused awe. When the girls finally finished they had been hoping for an uproar of support for their idea; what they got was few uncomfortable looks. Sora and Ken studied the floor, Hakeru was giving them a look of sympathy, Tasuke held his hand on his chin thoughtfully, while Shina and Kohana looked at each other uneasily.  
  
"That's so considerate of you girls to come up with that. I'm sure Kei would be grateful." Hakeru said softly.  
  
"You don't want to do it?" Umi asked, disappointed. Ken rubbed the back of his neck uneasily and looked from the floor to the ceiling. Chiyo watched him suspiciously.  
  
"It's best to leave matters of life and death to themselves," Kohana stated gently. She had a dark purple lily behind her right ear with white flecks on the petals and was still wearing her Saturn necklace.  
  
"We can't just sit around and let her get more sick," Koushi began. "We have the power to help her heal now. Isn't it our duty to protect the people of our system, namely the royalty?"  
  
"Our duty is to protect them, yes. Protect them from enemies that mean them harm. But to try and cure a mysterious illness that she has had for almost sixteen years? It's something else entirely." Shina explained calmly.  
  
Sora nodded. "Even if we did try to help her fight off this illness, we can't say that that amount of energy coming from us wouldn't do her more harm than good. It could be to much for her body to handle."  
  
"Not to mention that we don't know the nature of this illness. It could be parasitic to energy, and only grow stronger from our efforts to get rid of it," Tasuke added. Chiyo heard him speak, but was still watching Ken closely. He finally looked up and stared back at her.  
  
"The best thing I think we can do is just let time take its course." Yodume concluded.  
  
Mikomi looked hurt. "We can't just turn our backs on her. If you love someone, you should fight to keep him or her alive! Kei loves her mother and we want to make it easier for her."  
  
"We understand that, Mikomi," said Hakeru, shifting in her seat on the bed. "What we're saying is so much has been done to help Queen Shoujiki already, that maybe." She seemed to struggle with her words for a moment. "Maybe she isn't meant to be healthy again."  
  
Koushi, Umi and Mikomi seemed too shocked to speak. But Chiyo had been watching Ken closely, and she knew her brother's thoughts.  
  
"So. . . tell us Hakeru. What was your prophecy about?" she said a little roughly.  
  
Hakeru looked surprised for only a moment, then looked sideways at Ken. He was back to being fascinated by the floor. She let a sad smile come to her lips and looked directly at Chiyo.  
  
"Just a moment. We have to wait for someone." She explained simply. Not five seconds later another person knocked at the door.  
  
"Come in, Kei." Hakeru called easily. Mikomi turned with excitement but caught herself halfway, stopping herself from running eagerly to the door.  
  
When Mikomi had seen her early that morning, Kei had been wearing her satin gown just like the others. She had also looked much less tired. Kei had since changed into a pair of wide black pants and a gold tank top. She walked smoothly into the room and came to a stop next to Mikomi. She looked around at the group and managed a smile.  
  
"Having a party without me?"  
  
Mikomi bowed her head a little, and Kei watched her out of the corner of her eye. "Are you okay?" Kei asked her. Mikomi nodded, but clenched her hands tightly.  
  
"Kei," started Hakeru. "How is your mother?" The question seemed rude and out of place for some reason, and Umi's mouth even dropped open a little.  
  
Kei kept smiling. "I think you already know the answer to that, Hakeru." For a moment it seemed like they were fighting about something. But then Hakeru got up from the bed and crossed the room. She stood directly in front of Kei and looked straight into her eyes (which wasn't very hard for Hakeru, who was fourth tallest of all the senshi). After a slight pause she wrapped her arms lovingly around Kei, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. Kei seemed taken back slightly.  
  
"Kei. I'm so sorry. But we have to tell them now." Mikomi looked over at Hakeru and saw that her eyes seemed glossy. Suddenly she understood that Hakeru and Kei had known all along what Queen Shoujiki's ailment was.  
  
Kei let out a small breath of air, and hugged Hakeru back very tightly. "Okay," she whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
To make sure that they weren't overheard, they agreed to go into the Moon Shrine's Royal Chamber. Only King Atlas, Queen Imbriana, Ken and Chiyo could open the chamber, and only they could seal it behind them. The room was a major concentration of magical energy and had one special talent: the ability to create almost anything that one of the royal family should ask for. Once Chiyo and Ken were inside the candles magically lit themselves and the room came to life; the walls were silvery blue marbled and decorated with portraits of Chiyo's ancestors. There were no windows for security's sake, but the candles shone with unnatural brightness and made it feel like warm sunlight inside the room. In the very middle there was a round crystal table with ten seats, each with a different insignia on the chair.  
  
Chiyo approached it slowly, and ran her hands along the crescent moon on her seat. "Mother told me that when I really became a Senshi I would finally be able to sit in the Circle of Soldiers. This table has been unused for so many years," she reminisced about one time when she was very young, and her mother and she were forced to take refuge in the Shrine. A group of rebels from a nearby star had launched an attack on the kingdoms on the Moon, Earth and Venus. When the enemies breached the closest line of defense to the palace, Queen Imbriana had grabbed her son and daughter and locked them and her inside the Shrine walls, barely escaping the rebels as they infiltrated the castle. The walls were thick and almost soundproof, but in her mind she heard and saw so many battles and deaths that it frightened her too much to sleep. She told her mother that she didn't think she was brave enough to be a Senshi.  
  
"You're still a very little girl, Chiyo. Bravery will come to you as you grow up and grow strong. And one day, you will be able to sit in the Circle with your friends and help save the people who need you. But until then, you are still my little girl, and all you have to do is fall asleep here in my arms and dream. Your day will come."  
  
After that it didn't take long for Chiyo to fall asleep. They hid there for nearly three days until finally the King opened up the doors and told them that the enemies had retreated.  
  
Chiyo sat down first, and motioned for the others to follow her. Each princess took her respective seat somewhat anxiously, unsure of what to expect from the mysterious table. The last one to sit down was Tasuke and as soon as he did the centerpiece of the table, a model of the solar system, lit up. A thin stream of golden light emerged from the top, spread out like a fan and revealed the image of a very beautiful woman in a white dress. She had raven black hair that fell all the way to her ankles and stunning aqua blue eyes. She had a very tall gold staff with what looked like a winged star on the top. She looked around the table at each senshi in turn (and also at Ken, who had pulled up a chair nearby). Luckily, the new senshi had been somewhat briefed about this woman before.  
  
"Kinyume," whispered a wide-eyed Mikomi.  
  
"How may I serve you?" asked the figure, almost robotically. When she said this, everyone looked at each other for the answer. Hakeru scratched her neck slowly.  
  
"Well, I hadn't meant for this to happen, but what the hell. This could be our first mission as real senshi, we may as well use the resources, eh?" she asked. The question had been directed at everyone, but she looked at Kei when she said it. Kei nodded a little.  
  
"Kinyume, tell us about Queen Ayeka Shoujiki of Mars." Kei said almost hesitantly.  
  
"Shoujiki Ayeka. Born August eighteenth. Age is thirty-nine years. Star sign is Leo. Current height is five feet six inches. Current weight is one hundred forty pounds." Kinyume went on about the details of Kei's mother for a few more moments without really pausing, and of the senshi smiled. Hakeru stopped Kinyume in the middle of "Current body temperature is..."  
  
"Kinyume, what can you tell us about the mysterious ailment currently plaguing Queen Shoujiki?"  
  
There was a moment of silence. "This information is locked, responsibility of Sailors Neptune and Mars."  
  
Chiyo was stunned. "You've visited Kinyume before?" she asked, but no one said anything.  
  
"You may unlock it." Hakeru stated.  
  
"Permission from Sailorneptune received. Permission from Sailormars still required." Kinyume replied mechanically.  
  
"Permission granted." Said Kei softly. She bowed her head a little and closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel many of the others watching her curiously.  
  
"Dual permission received to unlock data labeled 'Possession'. I will begin the data feed."  
  
Another silent moment passed, and Kinyume began the very long explanation. 


	9. Silver Millenium 6

"I will tell this story as it was explained to me, on the wishes of Princess Shoujiki Kei of Mars Kingdom."  
  
Suddenly, Kinyume's voice changed, into a young version of Kei's.  
  
"My name is Kei. I am eight years old, and I am the princess of the Kingdom of Mars. My parents are Phoebus and Ayeka Shoujiki. This is the story of my mother and the strange illness that she has been cursed with. I'm going to be making entries to keep track of my mom's progress.  
  
"My mother has never been very strong, since she is diabetic. But lately she has been weaker than usual and acting weird. At times she cries for hours on end, at other times she screams and yells and becomes violent towards the attendants. I stay away from her when that happens.  
  
"The priests don't know what's wrong with her, and my dad is worried sick. I went into her room today and gave her a bouquet of daisies. But she just stared at the wall while I put them in a vase. I don't think she noticed me."  
  
There was a pause in the speech, as it went to the next entry.  
  
"Today I saw Kohana coming off her ship. At first I thought maybe she had come over to play, but then I saw my dad leading her towards mom's room. I decided to follow them and see if Kohana could heal my mom. They were in the room for what seemed like hours, and then when Kohana came out she looked very tired. She said she would have to try again tomorrow."  
  
Another pause, and another entry.  
  
"Kohana tried again to heal mom today, but things didn't go very well. I got to sit in the room this time, along with my dad and her, because Kohana said that being in the presence of people who love her could help a lot. For the first hour or so it was kind of boring. Kohana would pray for a while, then hold her hands out and mom would sort of glow. But all of the sudden, mom leapt forward and grabbed Kohana's hair and threw her against the wall! She screamed and I ran to help her while daddy tried to get mom to lie down again. Mom was yelling really loud and clawing like a wild animal. The guards had to come in and help tie her to the bed. When she was done yelling she started crying again. I hugged Kohana really close and told her not to be afraid, that mom did that all the time, but she started crying too. She looks very sad when she cries, and it made me feel guilty for her."  
  
Sora saw Kohana bow her head a little out of the corner of her eye. Another entry began.  
  
"Today is my ninth birthday. Daddy got me a beautiful painting for my room and a gold ring with a ruby in it. It's kind of big yet. He told me that it used to belong to my mom, so I'm going to wear it forever."  
  
Michiko's eyes flicked to Kei's right hand. She had never noticed before.  
  
"I went up to visit mom after my party, and she was talking to herself again. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but she was clutching her pillow really tight and looked very scared of something. I went over and put new daisies in the vase, since I did it almost every week. But this time when I did, she looked at me and stood up. I thought maybe she was going to say something. But she didn't speak. Then she reached her hands out like she was going to hug me! I was so surprised that I smiled and started to talk to her." (The small voice stopped for a few moments) "But then something bad happened. She put her hands around my throat and started squeezing. Really hard. She was muttering something but I couldn't hear her, I was trying to scream and get her off of me. I could feel her nails getting into my skin."  
  
No one looked at Kei. She even seemed like she didn't want to look at herself.  
  
"The guards rushed in and they had to pry her off of me. I remember seeing dad come rushing in and holding me, but then I passed out. I can't remember what happened after that."  
  
The next entry began slowly. Kei's voice sounded a bit older by a year or so.  
  
"It's been a long time since I made an entry in here. But not that much has changed. Mom is the same ever. Kohana actually came back a few times to try and heal her. I was so surprised to see her again and so thankful that she came that I stayed in the room the entire time she was in there, to make sure I could protect her from my mother if she went crazy again. But it went as it had the first time, long and uneventful. She said that if dad and I started sending good energy towards her, maybe it would help make her better. So we decided to give it a try. We didn't notice anything immediately, but I guess it will take a long time.  
  
"I'm going to leave this voice journal closed for a little while. Unless anything big happens, you probably won't hear from me again."  
  
They had half-expected that to be the end of the journal, but soon another voice began, sounding much closer to the Kei they knew today.  
  
"It's been almost five years since I recorded anything in this journal. I'm fifteen now. I hadn't meant to use this file anymore, but something has come up and I have to get it said before I'm to afraid to say it anymore."  
  
Something about the tone in Kei's voice made Michiko's spine tingle. She couldn't place it, but it could have been vulnerability.  
  
"Hakeru came to visit early today. She said that she wanted to see how I was doing. That's because mom had a breakdown and went after me again the other night. I had been putting daisies in her room. But she threw a glass at me and it broke on my shoulder. This time I broke free when she grabbed me and I got out of the room. No one had known about that except dad and the two guards who were there that night. But somehow Hakeru knew. I guess that's how it is when you're psychic.  
  
"She explained to me that she had seen what my mother had done to me as it happened. She had seen it in her mirror. She said that she'd gotten worried and wanted to see if I was okay. But as she was talking to me, I figured out that that wasn't the only reason she had come. I asked her about it and I turned out to be right. Hakeru thinks she knows what is wrong with mom.  
  
"I turns out that she has been watching mom in her mirror for nearly four years. She explained to me that her mirror showed her when people needed help or were in danger. I decided that mom fit both of those categories, and it made sense that Hakeru had seen her. I asked what Hakeru thought my mom had. But I almost wish I hadn't.  
  
"First she started talking to me about all the symptoms mom had, which was stupid because I knew all of them. I suppose it was to prove her point before telling me the point. Then she said that she had researched similar cases, and one ailment kept coming up."  
  
The heavy silence sitting on everyone's shoulders made them seem to slump in their seats. The same word was drifting on the corner of everyone's mind, lingering at the brink of being forgotten or ignored and plaguing them. Everyone suddenly understood what was wrong with Ayeka Shoujiki. But the words coming off a young girl's lips still stung like unforgiving arrows their hearts.  
  
"My mom has been possessed."  
  
"I don't think I will use this journal ever again," said the fifteen-year- old voice. It now sounded pained and distant, piercing Michiko's mind.  
  
There was a long silence, and once again they thought the transmission was over. But the voice came back again, stronger than ever before.  
  
"Before I close this file, I want to thank all my friends. I don't think I ever mentioned how much all of you help me. Especially going through hard times. like this one. I promise to take care of all of you for ever." 


	10. Silver Millenium 7

"That is all the information entered into the data file 'Possession'." Said Kinyume. Chiyo looked up at the image and felt hurt that it could maintain such a stony expression.  
  
No one was quiet sure of what to say. Kohana, Hakeru and Kei had all known about this and kept silent to let the others think. Kei was still staring at Kinyume, who was silent. It startled the group when Kei spoke first.  
  
"The being that has possessed my mother is named Eidre. She comes from a system near the center of the galaxy that is known for overpowering other civilizations to their already expansive empire. Ours is next on the hit list. She'll use the queen's body as protection when she attacks. And that could be any day now." Kei rose from her seat and walked around the table, stopping behind Umi. "I think that they will be coming from this side of the solar system," she continued, pointing towards the model. "I'm betting that the Moon Kingdom will be their first attack spot, which, if successful, will cripple the rest of the Alliance." Kei stopped for a moment, and licked her lips. "I think, that to protect our people, we should get rid of-"  
  
Mikomi stood up, her chair making a loud scooting noise across the floor, and Kei stopped talking in surprise. Mikomi walked silently towards Kei, her head bowed, and stopped in front of her. She looked up into Kei's face, and it was then that everyone saw she had been crying. Wordlessly, she put her arms gently around Kei's slender waist.  
  
She stood there and hugged her silently, her head resting on Kei's shoulder. At first Kei wasn't sure what to do about the crying girl, but a wave of emotion came over her when she heard Mikomi crying for her, and she leaned down and hugged back.  
  
"Kei," Mikomi whispered. "You don't have to say it. I don't want you to say it."  
  
A couple of the other girls sniffed back tears and Kohana looked over towards Hakeru. She had her head resting on her chin, watching Kei and Mikomi intently.  
  
Kei closed her eyes and held Mikomi tighter than ever. She was still softly crying.  
  
"We understand you, Kei. So we won't make you say it." Mikomi said again. She stood back and looked into Kei's eyes, smiling compassionately. Kei was so confused. Did Mikomi feel this strongly towards all her friends? Or was it something else? Mikomi had always dated men. . . Her heart began to feel lighter at the possibility  
  
Chiyo rose from her seat and placed her hands on the table. She looked around the table, taking in all of her friends' expressions and sighed. She willed herself to be a responsible leader and act accordingly. "Kohana?" she said finally.  
  
Kei winced.  
  
Kohana hesitantly looked up towards Chiyo. Her pale face and violet eyes seemed somewhat empty. The only thing that seemed to look alive about her was the violet lily behind her ear.  
  
"I need you to do something for us, and I hope I never have to ask this again," Chiyo continued slowly.  
  
Mikomi could feel Kei's grip tight around her waist. She won't let herself cry, thought Mikomi.  
  
"Go to Mars Kingdom, and visit Queen Shoujiki. Send her our love. And set her free for us, Kohana."  
  
Chiyo was the only person Tasuke could think of who could sentence a person to death so peacefully. It made him want to hold her and tell her how often he thought of her and what she meant to him. . .but all he could do was reach out and rest his hand on top of hers.  
  
Kohana stood up without making the slightest noise. She looked over at Kei, who still had one arm securely around Mikomi's waist. Kohana merely cocked her head to one side, and smiled like a small girl. Something about the innocent way she did comforted Kei more than anything else anyone could say. Kohana then disappeared.  
  
Kinyume's image was still hovering motionless above the solar system model. There was a very awkward silence as some of the people got up to leave. Mikomi and Kei were the first to leave the room, whispering to each other. Umi hugged Chiyo and told her that she did the right thing. Koushi and Sora both agreed. Ken smoothed his sister's hair and told her how strong she was, and then kissed her on the forehead. They only people left were Tasuke, Hakeru and Chiyo.  
  
Chiyo sat back down in her seat. Tasuke hadn't gotten up, but had been sitting with his chin resting on his hands reflectively. Hakeru hadn't moved at all.  
  
"Hakeru. Please tell me that this will turn out okay," Chiyo pleaded. She was on the verge of crying.  
  
Hakeru shifted her weight and studied the moon princess. After a couple of seconds, she took a long, deep breath.  
  
"I don't have to tell you. You already know," she replied with a small smile. Hakeru stood up and left the room.  
  
Chiyo nodded to herself. Once again she stood up, this time walking to the back of the room.  
  
"Windows, please," she said aloud. The walls magically went see- through, and suddenly she was overlooking the entire Northern part of her kingdom. The scene made her calm inside again, but her head was swimming. Kei's mother had been possessed for at least ten years, maybe more. And no one except Kohana, Hakeru and Kei herself had known about it. If they had told somebody earlier, maybe she would have been able to save Ayeka Shoujiki. She suddenly felt very guilty for not knowing. She could have helped. She could have made everything better. She wouldn't have had to send her Soldier of Death to polish off one of her closest friend's only mother.  
  
Tasuke got out of his chair and walked casually towards her. "You couldn't have stopped this, Imbria. There was still so much we didn't understand back then about possession, still so much we don't know today. There isn't much we could have done to help."  
  
Chiyo looked at him with a surprised look. "I was just thinking about that," she admitted. "And, call me Chiyo. It's what everyone close to me knows me as." She was somewhat embarrassed now that she had said to call her Imbria. It made things seem much too formal.  
  
He was now standing next to her and looking out the window. Tasuke nodded. "I know they do." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. She bit her lip and tried not to smile, but it only made her laugh a little.  
  
"Sorry about that," she acknowledged. She reached up and smoothed her braided hair, secretly wishing that she could just let it loose. She already had a headache. "I feel like I've betrayed Kei," she confessed finally. "I hate to feel like I've hurt her, or anyone. I feel like I have this enormous duty to protect my people and the entire alliance, and do always do what's in their best interest," she wasn't sure why she was telling him so much, but for some reason the words came out of her very easily. "But it's so hard to be impersonal about it. To keep my friends and myself from getting involved. It clouds things that should be clear, you know? So whenever I have to make a decision like that, like the one I just made, I'm always left with that lingering doubt. 'Did I do the right thing?'"  
  
Tasuke looked at the floor for a moment, then back at Chiyo. "What does your heart tell you, Chiyo?" When he said her name, a chill went up her spine and caught her breath for only a moment. "I think, that if Ayeka Shoujiki had a choice of living as possessed, or dying and being reborn free, that she'd make the same choice you did." Chiyo nodded slowly and looked over at Tasuke tenderly. "Someone just had to make the choice for her."  
  
Chiyo smiled at him, her heart feeling much lighter. "Thank you," she whispered. They looked at each other for a few seconds, but Chiyo had to look away before she lost herself completely. Once again she smoothed out her hair and looked out the window.  
  
Tasuke cleared his throat. "You know, I like your hair much better when it's not so styled," he started. Chiyo looked at him a little oddly. He smiled mischievously and walked behind her. "May I?" he asked politely.  
  
Chiyo laughed again. "Sure, I guess," she replied, shrugging. He untied the purple ribbon holding her hair in the braid and handed it to her. Her thick strawberry hair came out of the braid easily, but Tasuke combed it through with his fingers and made it smooth. Chiyo tried to hide the goose bumps she got on her arms by rubbing them.  
  
"There." He said gently. "But it needs one more thing," he whispered across her shoulder.  
  
Out of his coat pocket he pulled a satin blue ribbon. Chiyo gasped when she saw it and stared at him with amazement. Then she remembered.  
  
"You," she started. "You were in the garden yesterday!" she said with wonder. He tied her hair back in a loose ponytail, the way it had been when she had lost the ribbon the day before.  
  
"I followed you out there. I had been meaning to tell you something, and I thought that the gardens would be a good place to talk," he started. "But then, I saw you sitting at the fountain, watching the birds and looking beautiful. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity just watching you exist, and I became so entranced and lost in you just sitting there, that I couldn't find any words to tell you. To explain to you how I feel." He rested a hand very sweetly on the small of her back. She was still facing the windows and he was behind and a bit to the side of her, watching her look out to the world. The soft rain was still falling outside, as patches of sunlight weaved their way across the cities and field.  
  
Chiyo couldn't think of what to say back. She almost wanted to cry from relief of hearing he felt for her exactly what she felt for him.  
  
Slowly, she turned around to look into his eyes. The moment she did the world around them spun and her entire body felt weightless. He pulled her slightly closer and put his other hand around her delicate waist. He was nearly six inches taller than her and she was looking almost directly up into his eyes, dynamic and powerful and compassionate all at the same time. As he bowed his head a little closer, she leaned in nearer to him and let his strong arms wrap easily around her. They were so close that she felt his breath warm and comforting right upon her lips.  
  
It's you, she thought to herself.  
  
All the Senshi stared at Kohana in amazement. Kohana nodded again. "I'm sure. I went to Mars Kingdom and she wasn't there. Eidre is gone."  
  
The explosion hit completely without warning, demolishing almost the entire west quarter of the Moon Kingdom. It rippled through the palace and threw the Senshi to the ground. And as the scrambled to their feet they exchanged horrified looks.  
  
The west wing was where the Moon Shrine was. 


	11. Silver Millenium 8a

"Mercury Stellar Power Make-up!"  
  
"Mars Stellar Power Make-up!"  
  
"Venus Stellar Power Make-up!"  
  
"Jupiter Stellar Power Make-up!"  
  
"Saturn Stellar Power Make-up!"  
  
"Neptune Stellar Power Make-up!"  
  
"Pluto Stellar Power Make-up!"  
  
"Uranus Stellar Power Make-up!"  
  
Once transformed, the Inner and Outer senshi split up. The Inners decided that they would go and rescue Tasuke and Chiyo. Ken protested that he should help save his sister and best friend, but Hakeru reminded him that he was chief of operations for the armed forces, and he had to protect his kingdom. The Outers agreed to fight back against the attackers with him.  
  
Terror gripped the minds of Sailors Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter. Their duty was to protect the High Princess Imbriana, and she could already be dead. And Tasuke was with her! Where they to lose two senshi in one day? Outside the palace, explosions and yelling could be heard. Smoke was rolling across the ceiling now, and they assumed that part of the palace had to have caught fire. The foundation of the palace growled again and rumbled beneath their feet, toppling a seven-foot statue of a past king. Kei grabbed Mikomi just in time to keep her from being crushed underneath the heavy marble. They blazed past windows and winced, as they had to ignore the other pleas for help. Umi stopped to stare at a terrified child, crying for his parents. He wandered around the side of the hallway screaming for his mother, tears spilling endlessly down his red cheeks. She stared, horrified, until Koushi yelled at from up the hallway. As they blazed past shattered windows and doors ripped off their hinges, the Senshis' minds were a blur.  
  
(Koushi) Maybe the shrine protected them. It could have withstood that blast. . . maybe.  
  
(Umi) How many tons of marble, stone and wood made up that wing? At least 3 000 tons for Chiyo's room, plus the lack of windows. . .  
  
(Mikomi) If Eidre attacked this wing of the palace first, she must have known somehow that we had been there. I don't think that it was just dumb luck.  
  
(Kei) We shouldn't have left her alone. We could have just failed at our life's mission because I was so emotional. If I hadn't left, no one else would have.  
  
The shrine is very powerful. It could have gotten out with very little damage. . . but what if Tasuke and Chiyo. . . what if they left? What if they weren't even in the shrine?! Koushi ran faster.  
  
Chiyo's room is a third of the size of the shrine. No, probably closer to one-fourth. And most of the rooms on that wing are close to the same size, right? 3 000 multiplied by four. Multiply that by thirty-eight rooms.  
  
How could she have known? What was it that tipped her off? No radar can detect us while we're inside the palace.  
  
I can't let this happen. I have to find Chiyo, no matter what. I'll give my life for her. She has too much to live for.  
  
Suddenly there was no more ceiling, with nothing but rain and stone all around them. They stepped out onto the flattened ground, which was concealed by black and gray stone and burning wood.  
  
There's nothing standing.  
  
Over 456 000 tons of building material on this wing. . .  
  
Wait. the Kings and Queens have trackers for their children.  
  
Chiyo! Oh my God. . . please be alive!  
  
Everything had been leveled in the blast. Their faces expressed total awe; nothing had been spared. Over fifty people were working here when the blast hit, not counting the Prince and Princess. Mikomi covered her mouth in disbelief.  
  
Queen Toshaido!  
  
"Oceans Rising!" they heard, coming from the Eastern side.  
  
Into the rain, Kei whispered. "We have to find them."  
  
Their search began in frenzy. The girls split up and ran, calling out Chiyo and Tasuke's names. Koushi lifted up enormous blocks of wood and stone as Umi peered under them. She turned on her visor and scanned the area.  
  
"There's to much rubble around," she shouted to the others. "I can't get a clear reading."  
  
Mikomi looked for any sign of color; Chiyo's red hair or her lavender gown, Tasuke's tan skin. but all she could see was the bleak and rainy graveyard of stone. Lighting crashed nearby.  
  
Umi bit her lip and kept rechecking her visor. Something was interfering with the signal. "Come on," she whispered.  
  
Koushi tossed a block of granite several times larger than herself to the side of the disaster area. Kei slid down a chunk of marble floor and looked hastily around from the base of it. "Chiyo! Tasuke?!" she shouted.  
  
Koushi threw another mass to the side, and wiped her forehead. "Umi, I know that there's something you can do! We need your scanner!" She yelled, getting frustrated.  
  
Mikomi saw something glimmer faintly as another lighting bolt struck the ground nearby. She gasped.  
  
"Chiyo?" she could barely whisper. She started working her way towards where she had seen the small light. "Chiyo!" she said louder. Kei's attention snapped towards her with the way Mikomi said Chiyo's name.  
  
"Miko?" she called, questioning.  
  
Mikomi broke into a run. She stumbled across boulders and fiery wood pieces, scraping her legs and hurting her ankle. Pain shot up her leg into her back but she didn't care-Chiyo was almost within reach now, she could save her. . .  
  
The others came running. "Mikomi! Is it her?"  
  
Mikomi kneeled down slowly, gazing at what she had found. She reached out a hand and stroked it softly. It felt cold.  
  
"Miko!" Kei said as she finally reached her side. Kei looked down at what Mikomi was touching, and her face fell. Soon after, Umi and Koushi arrived.  
  
Mikomi bowed her head and picked up Chiyo's necklace from the dirt. A crystal rose? When they last saw Chiyo, she had been wearing it.  
  
Koushi's hand went to her neck. "Oh God." The senshi were too stunned to speak. For almost a minute their heads were swimming, trying to absorb the impossible. In the distance, bombs and cannons exploded and thousands of people shouted their war cries. Among those cries they could hear their colleagues, the Outer Senshi, fighting with all their hearts. Doing their born duty. The thought tormented Kei.  
  
"We can't. . . she should have." Kei couldn't make a sentence. Koushi held her head low and cried very quietly. Mikomi gripped the crystal necklace and cried aloud. Umi covered her face with her hands.  
  
The rain was pouring now, splashing heartlessly on their backs. Lightning struck everywhere around them and made the ground beneath them tremble with energy each time. The wind had picked up and was now gong almost thirty miles an hour, whipping their skirts and hair around them. The silence suddenly broke.  
  
"NO!" Yelled Kei. "DAMMIT!" She cried, screaming at no one but the rain clouds. She threw rock off into the distance out of frustration. As another silence started to fall over them, Kei collapsed to a kneeling position next to Mikomi, who hadn't stopped staring at the necklace. "No." she said again, weakly.  
  
A small beep from Umi's visor startled them. Umi jumped and read the symbols the popped up before her eyes, followed by little arrows.  
  
"What. . ." she began to say. She slowly turned to her left, until the arrows pointed straight ahead. She looked out into the rainy blackness and saw nothing. Koushi looked feebly towards where Umi was staring.  
  
"What is it?" Koushi asked.  
  
Umi shook her head. "It's nonsense. Just jumbled letters. Stupid visor," she stated. She twisted her earring and the visor vanished. She rubbed her eyes. The girls were soaked, shivering from rain and emotion. The world suddenly seemed too cold.  
  
Koushi gasped loudly.  
  
Kei and Mikomi stood up at once. Umi reverted her gaze to where her visor had pointed.  
  
A gray figure was emerging from the storm. As they watched, the shadow limped towards them. As it got closer they noticed. . .  
  
"Carrying" was all Mikomi could manage to whisper.  
  
The Senshi at first could only bring their heavy feet to walk slowly across the rubble. But as they got closer they felt her energy, and began to run. He was getting closer but still seemed miles away, like they would never be able to get to him. Umi laughed out loud with relief and cried with joy as she sprinted towards the shadow.  
  
"Tasuke!" she yelled.  
  
He looked up at her, slightly smiling as always. His face was weak and he was bleeding badly from his shoulder. His cloak was torn and he was very dirty. He looked like he would collapse at any moment.  
  
But in his arms, looking like a sleeping angel, was Chiyo.  
  
Koushi took Chiyo from Tasuke and let him sit down on the ground. Mikomi sobbed and started taking care of Tasuke's wounds, thanking him profusely. Umi helped Koushi check Chiyo over for injuries. Kei stood back and stared. She was stunned.  
  
Chiyo. She thought to herself. She breathed out heavily, gazing down on Chiyo's face. Chiyo was still alive but unconscious, with Koushi cradling her head and Umi monitoring her pulse. She had been ashamed at the thought of failing her mission as an Inner Senshi. But what scared her more was that her little Chiyo, who was more like her sister than anyone else she had ever known, might be dead. She had felt immensely guilty for leaving. But something about the subtle expression on Chiyo's silent face made her think of just what Chiyo would say to her at a time like this:  
  
You're very strong Kei. But you're too rough on yourself! Sometimes things just happen that no one can help, and we have to accept that.  
  
Kei was overcome by the wave of relief, and for a moment all she could do was watch the Moon Princess dream. 


	12. Silver Millenium 8b

"Oceans Rising!" Sailorneptune shouted. A massive flood of water erupted from behind her and shot forward towards their enemy, knocking a clear path for nearly a half-mile. Hundreds of animal-like creatures in armor with sharpened weapons hustled around as fast as they could, trying to break past the Moon Kingdom's vast army. Ken was perched on his horse at the head of the Kingdom's defense, slashing at them with his sword. For a moment he looked back, catching Hakeru's eye as she finished her attack. Lightning struck the ground nearby.  
  
Sailoruranus ran towards the group of creatures with her sword. She slashed sideways and back, cutting off arms or heads as she deemed necessary. Sora always had been skilled in combat. Sailorpluto shouted from about twenty feet away, "Sleeping Moment!" and an invisible ripple of time swept through a large portion of the enemy, making them loose consciousness.  
  
The rain was falling heavier now, with large drops that fell harshly on their shoulders. Hakeru punched a short, wolfish creature as he came at her, howling. The creature yelped in pain and slashed at her face- she dodged just in time and kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud, gasping for air. Suddenly an image flashed in her mind, as she turned to Sailoruranus and threw a nearby spear over her friend's shoulder, hitting the creature sneaking up on her in the arm. The two Senshi's eyes met for a moment, their thanks said, and returned to the raging battle.  
  
Sailorsaturn swung her glaive in a full circle, killing at least five of the beasts. Sailorpluto was able to observe her for a moment; Sailorsaturn's motions were seamless, as she easily swung her glaive from one side to the other, up and down and as if it were a well-practiced dance. For a moment, she was caught in how beautiful this death seemed to be. She was brought back when a boulder landed near by, inches away from her. She jumped back as a spear was thrown and landed next to Hakeru. A rumble of thunder started in the sky and crept across the entire ceiling of clouds, trembling the moon's surface.  
  
"I can't believe how many there are!' Sailorpluto had to shout over the noise. As Hakeru was about to respond, there was a deep rumbling in the earth. They looked over the source and saw Sailoruranus, fists clenched, about to attack. With an eruption of energy she shouted "Black Cyclone!" Many of the creatures stopped in their tracks or fell to the ground, as an enormous black tornado emerged from the moon's surface and swept over sixty of the armored monsters into the air and vanished. The airborne creatures were flung fiercely into walls and the ranks of their comrades.  
  
The battle raged on, every Senshi attacking as strongly as she could. Ken shouted orders back to his fleet to call in more troops and he ordered sentinels to find the Inner Senshi. Hakeru watched him again, seeing the fire reflected in his eyes. Something about him seemed very powerful, but very distant. She couldn't help but wonder who his father had been.  
  
Sailorneptune held out her hand and let loose a small burst of blue energy, which turned into water spreading across the battlefield in front of her. The sudden river swept many of the invaders off their feet, killing most of the nearest ones. She realized then how naturally fighting came to them as Senshi, and was thankful that she could protect her loved ones with such power.  
  
Sailoruranus was suddenly next to her. "Nice. But I bet we could do better together," Uranus said, a sly smile. She summoned her sword, and twirled it once in her hand. "I hope they can swim."  
  
She stabbed the sword forcefully into the ground with a sudden movement. At the same time, she sent a massive amount of energy into the sword, using it to magnify her strength. The moon began to shake again, deeper this time. The other Senshi watched as the ground began to split apart from where Uranus' sword was stabbed into it. It shook violently as the gash grew wider and longer, and hundreds of the monsters fell into the growing canyon. Just as the creatures began to run from the crevasse, Sailorneptune took action.  
  
"Oceans Rising!!" She called, stronger than before. This time she split the tidal wave in two directions, curving around her towards either side of Uranus' canyon. There was an eruption of squeals and howls from the enemy as the tidal wave hit from either side and swept hundreds upon hundreds of them into the deep gash in the moon's surface.  
  
The two Senshi stood in awe for a moment, watching as the tidal wave subsided. There was an enormous blank space in the battlefield, with the new canyon as the centerpiece. It seemed that this blast had taken out a major amount of the enemy. Ken took this opportunity to order his trooped forward to gain control of more area. Sailorpluto let loose an expansive attack.  
  
"Night Terror!" She commanded. A scarlet wind circled around the remaining enemy, whipping at the creatures wildly. The haze settled into their minds and confused them; their minds were filled with horrifying images of their deepest fears surrounding them. Many of the creatures shouted in horror and tried to runaway from the haunting pictures, but there was no escape from their mind. Many of the animals killed themselves from the temporary insanity. Afterwards, all that was left were barely fifty of the original numbers. It seemed the battle had turned. The Senshi stopped to smile at each other, half with amazement at what they had done, half with relief that the battle might be almost over.  
  
A horn sounded at the front lines of the moon's army. One of the commanders shouted something to Ken. Hakeru reached out to him with her mind to see what he felt.  
  
"There's a second line coming. It's bigger than the first." Neptune echoed the commander's words as she heard them.  
  
The Senshi could feel it then. A thousand more than the first wave at least, marching steadily towards the moon palace. Sailorpluto glanced back to the palace for a moment, as if making sure it was still there. Sailorsaturn and Sailoruranus exchanged worried looks. Sailorneptune bit her lip nervously.  
  
"We have to get there. Fast."  
  
"Should we run?"  
  
"We won't have the energy to fight if we do."  
  
Unexpectedly, they heard Queen Imbriana's voice in their minds. Hold on, girls. I'll get you there. A warm lavender light appeared around them. It formed a sphere around them and lifted up, into the air, and then it moved forwards the front lines. They were set down at the top of the hill to the left of the moon's forces, so that they could see the oncoming wave.  
  
"It's enormous." was all Sailorsaturn could whisper.  
  
The creatures spread far out towards the horizon; their cries could be heard echoing for miles. Fear began to creep into the girls' minds as they tried to come up with a way to help the moon forces. The enemies' numbers were so great.  
  
"We have to do this. We have to fight, no matter what. It's our duty." Sailorpluto said. Quiet as her voice was, there was no lack of courage in it. With an acknowledging nod to each other, they leapt off the edge, and the next battle began.  
  
These creatures were better fighters than the first wave had been. They were faster, smarter and armed with better weapons. Sailorsaturn winced as she received a cut from a flying spear as Sailoruranus threw a catlike monster off her back. They used every magic attack they could, along with every physical attack they knew how to do. For a while their energy was high, but as the battle wore on and the enemy just kept coming, their hopes were fading. Sailorneptune grabbed her mirror and shined it at the enemy. There was no real weakness to these monsters; they were normal soldiers that had to be beaten the normal way. She looked quickly back towards the moon forces. Their numbers were dwindling, and Ken had to have them move back towards the moon palace. The enemy was getting closer.  
  
"Sailorneptune," a voice shouted. Sailorneptune turned to find the source of the voice. Sailorsaturn stood high on a ledge above her, with Sailoruranus and Sailorpluto at her side. Saturn looked beautiful but almost hollow. A chill went down her spine.  
  
Neptune jumped up next to her friends. "Okay," she almost whispered. With her mind, she reached outwards to find Ken. Gather your forces together, Ken. Make them as close as possible, she mentally whispered to him. She saw him turn in the distance and see them on the ledge. Without hesitation, he called the order to regroup and the Moon's forces came running.  
  
"Hang on," Saturn whispered, just loud enough for her friends to hear. They stepped in closer to each other had Saturn's grip tightened on her glaive. Sailoruranus compared Sailorsaturn to Kohana in her mind. What a change.  
  
Saturn lifted her glaive high above her head, poised to strike at the perfect moment. Many of the enemies must have felt the tingle of death at their necks, for they stopped and turned to look at Sailorsaturn. She was both terrifying and ultimately peaceful to behold, a small but powerful child mastering death itself. The other three Outers clasped each other's hands and began to pray. Sailorsaturn would be attacking, and they would have to shield the moon's forces from the blast with their energy. Sailorsaturn closed her eyes gently.  
  
"Black Death," she whispered.  
  
A deafening hush fell across the entire field, as if it had been trapped in a single point in time. A shield of blue, gold and scarlet light had begun to emanate from each of the moon soldiers, as they stopped their fighting to look towards the Senshi. The battlefield fell still as a painting, all watching what was about to occur.  
  
The Glaive was brought down steadily. As it hit the ground nothing appeared to happen, but as another second passed the sky went darker. A purple light started at the tip of the glaive, and then grew. Before anyone could react, the light shot outwards in a spreading violet blast. It spread towards where enemy was attacking from, blasting through every single beast, killing it silently and swiftly. Sailoruranus and Sailorpluto's grip tightened as they heard Neptune's voice in their heads- Here it comes.  
  
The blast showered over the soldiers and was parted by the barrier the Senshi created around them. All the girls shut their eyes tightly and pressed every bit of energy they had into doing their job; their heads hurt and their hands were numb from holding each other so firmly. Saturn held her Glaive to the ground steadily, not breaking concentration. Everything was still silent. As the creatures died they spread their claws to the sky in agony and tried to shout above the stillness, but not a sound was made. There was to be no escape for the enemy. The Moon soldiers stared in complete awe in their haven that Uranus, Neptune and Pluto had created, speechless to be so close to death but so safe.  
  
As the last beasts died, the girls' grip loosened. They slowly opened their eyes, drained, to see what remained. The barrier around the soldiers vanished. The entire enemy fleet had been abolished.  
  
The three other Senshi looked to Saturn, still holding her glaive to the ground. As quickly as her eyes fluttered open, she collapsed into Sailorpluto's arms. A familiar lavender bubble reappeared around them then, and they were carried back towards the palace. 


	13. Silver Millenium 9

After Saturn's eradication of the second wave, they saw no more of the enemy. The outer Senshi brought Kohana back to the hospital ward, since she was still unconscious.   
  
Having since changed back to their normal clothes, they regrouped inside the castle. Ken ordered the troops to come back but heavily strengthened security on the palace grounds. Tasuke and Chiyo had beds next to Kohana's in the ward. Chiyo had been unconscious since the explosion. The other seven Senshi waited in Mikomi's room, which was the innermost room out of all of theirs. Some of them paced, some of them sat, waiting for any news on their friends' conditions. Kei just stood and stared out the window. They waited into the evening hours. When a knock finally came at the door, half of them leapt up to answer it.  
  
"Ken!" Umi announced. She hugged him tightly when she opened the door and then let him inside. He looked very tired but as strong as ever. As he stepped into the room there was a very tense silence. He cleared his throat and sighed, looking at the girls' anxious faces.  
  
"Tasuke is up and moving. He'll be down here in a few minutes. Says he has to talk to all of you. Chiyo has been waking up every now and then, but she's pretty tired and goes back to sleep. She doesn't have any major injuries. Kohana isn't injured either, but she hasn't woken up."  
  
"It makes sense," said Sora. "That was a huge amount of energy she released." She stood against Mikomi's vanity, her arms crossed. Yodume nodded in agreement from her seat in the corner.  
  
"Do they know how long Kohana will be like this?" Koushi asked him. Ken only shook his head.  
  
"It's really hard to say. She's very weak right now. We just have to let her rest."  
  
Umi stepped in closer to Ken. "Can we visit them?" She asked quickly. She had been eagerly awaiting permission to go and visit Chiyo for the past hours.   
  
"I'd wait until after Tasuke comes," Ken told her patiently. Slightly disheartened, Umi leaned back against the bedpost. There was a short silence, and Yodume began asking questions.  
  
"How are the soldiers?"  
  
Ken shifted his weight, and Hakeru noticed that he favored his right foot. "The casualties weren't as bad as I had originally thought, considering the numbers we were fighting. Civilian casualties were also low. . . I think our count was eighty."  
  
"That's eighty too many, if you ask me," Koushi remarked. Everyone knew that Koushi meant no offense; they all felt that more could have been done to protect against the attack.  
  
"I'm just thankful that we stopped that second line before they got to the city, otherwise things would have been much different," Sora thought aloud.  
  
Ken nodded in agreement. "That was lucky. I've strengthened security all over the palace and in the city. We're on high alert for more attacks."  
  
"What about the palace?" Mikomi asked softly. "That whole side is gone. . . what happened?" It occurred to the others then that they hadn't known this either, and were suddenly very curious.  
  
"It was a magical blast; a concentration of energy focused on the palace. We don't know who sent it for sure; because the enemies we fought last night didn't appear to have magical capabilities. We're looking into-"  
  
"Stop it." Everyone looked to Kei, who was still staring out the window. "Just stop. We know who did it. There's nothing to look into."  
  
The Senshi fell silent again. Outside it was still raining in sheets, drenching the Moon Kingdom with tears from the sky.  
  
In the loneliness of her hospital quarters, Chiyo squeezed her hand around the object in her palm. There were hazy memories of an explosion, and of Tasuke reaching out towards her. And there had been an angel who saved them. . .   
  
She opened her eyes, only to find she could see nothing but blurs of light. There was a female voice- her mother's.  
  
"You're okay, Chiyo. Everyone is okay. You can fall asleep again." A reassuring hand swept gently across her forehead and cheek. As Chiyo fell asleep again, her mother opened her palm. Chiyo was clutching the rose necklace that Tasuke had given her for her birthday. Imbriana couldn't believe that she had managed to hang on to it. She gently clasped the necklace around her daughter's neck, kissed her on the forehead, and left the room.  
  
Tasuke was visibly worn out as he sat on the bed. A white bandage was wrapped around his chest and left shoulder, over which he wore a loose black shirt. He had wasted no time in saying what he had to say, and the girls listened attentively.  
  
". . . She lost consciousness soon after that. I just picked her up and walked towards where I heard you all shouting," he said, looking towards Koushi.   
  
Umi shook her head. "Its too soon. We just received our Senshi powers. She has never even really transformed."  
  
"We can't jump to conclusions." Yodume insisted. What Tasuke experienced may just have been caused by an enormous rush of emotion, manifesting in the form of holy power. . ."   
  
Sora stopped her short. "You're right, but we can't rule it out, either. This means that we will have to make a larger effort to protect Chiyo. Any way you look at it, that should be our plan of action. It's all we can do."  
  
Koushi nodded in agreement. "The Inner Senshi will stay here, in the Moon kingdom." Sailorjupiter was the official leader of the Inner Senshi, according to the ancient texts. The Inner Senshi had always agreed that she was the best candidate anyway.  
  
"I think that we would best serve the Moon Kingdom back home," Sora suggested to the other Outers. "We can do what's needed to prevent someone from slipping through the solar system unnoticed again."  
  
Kei kept her silence. What if they were in the solar system to begin with? She winced.   
  
"We'll stay until Kohana recovers." Hakeru recommended. "My guess is that we will be gone by tomorrow morning." Everyone knew that Hakeru rarely "guessed" anything and trusted her judgment.   
  
Tasuke sighed heavily. "Well, I know we're all exhausted. I think we should try to get some rest." There were small nods around the room. None of them felt like sleeping. And it would prove to be a very sleepless night for many of the Senshi. 


	14. Silver Millenium 10

What was left of the rainstorm was departing, revealing a full view of the Earth in the sky. The sight calmed Tasuke immensely. He hadn't been back there since the attack, but his Chief Advisor had reported that all was normal. He felt obligated to stay with the other Inners- he was one, after all.  
  
Tasuke knew that his station as the Senshi of Earth was different than that of the other nine. They all had a common mission- the protection of the Holy Family, the family of the Moon kingdom. Yet Tasuke wasn't given the magical powers that the girls were. His protection was something different. Something more personal. As he saw it, the Moon and Earth had once been a single planet. Yet in the early stages, there had been a violent collision with another object from space- resulting in two different-sized planetoids, the smaller of the two revolving around the larger, but always have a significant pull on it's superior. He could only assume it was the same with the Senshi of what would have been a single planet. The Guardian of Earth was given physical power and abilities of a true soldier. The greatest king. The Guardian of the Moon was given the ethereal powers of the other Senshi. Her soul would be undiluted- The Holy Queen. They were a single soul divided.   
  
Tasuke was unsure as to whether or not Princess Imbriana had ever put this much thought into their relationship. Tasuke had always tried to distance himself from her. They still had so much growing to do, he knew. Yet lately he found himself wishing more than ever to hold her close. He recalled how is heart had soared when Hakeru finally revealed how Chiyo felt about him. His other half, his balance.  
  
A pang of failure went through him as he looked at Chiyo's sleeping face again. He told himself that he couldn't have been responsible. In reality, she had been the one to save him. . . He stroked her arm meditatively.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Finally, she was awake and coherent. Tasuke kneeled down next to her.   
  
"Hi," was all he could say. Before he could stop it, tears of relief flooded his eyes. "I was worried about you."  
  
Chiyo's color was returning to her face, and she smiled graciously. "I'm fine. And so are you." Her voice sounded a little surprised. She reached out a hand and rested it on the side of his face. "That makes me so happy."   
  
Tasuke was overwhelmed with emotion. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Chiyo, embracing her closely as he dared. She was still weak.  
  
"I was scared for you, Chiyo. I don't think I would be able to live without you."   
  
Chiyo was vaguely startled by his words. Only yesterday had they acknowledged any kind of feelings for each other. Now this? If she hadn't felt the same way, she wouldn't have understood him at all. She held him.   
  
"We won't ever be without each other, Tasuke. I promise."  
  
Something was egging at Mikomi.   
  
The Senshi had long since left her room. She had decided to read a book, but her mind wasn't focusing. Tasuke and Chiyo had been together that morning at the Moon Shrine. Together and alone. She was certain that she had missed their first kiss- and certain she had missed her only chance at proving to herself what she already felt she knew.  
  
Soulmates.  
  
The word echoed in her head for a few moments. She definitely believed in soulmates. As the Senshi of love, she already had seen them before. Her friends and family. . . more than once she'd seen the golden light that soulmates reflected off each other when they were in close contact. Chiyo's and Sora's parents had been soulmates, and Kei's parents as well. Her heart wrenched when she thought of King Phoebus. To have your true love so gravely ill for so long. . . And what an ailment to be diagnosed with. She couldn't imagine how he must have felt discovering the truth- it was a demon, an evil spirit that had gone so long undetected that there was no way to reverse it. Her heart pained for his loss.  
  
Then she thought of Kei. She felt her breath start to quiver. Mikomi had at first been ashamed of the way Kei made her feel inside. Just seeing her face was enough to make Mikomi weak in the knees. That evening that they danced, however, all nervousness left her. Kei had made her feel something that no man ever had, after just one dance. She resolved to leave all judgments behind that night. Their relationship had been blossoming ever since.   
  
Mikomi put the book down in defeat. She would get no reading done tonight. Her mind was too full. She settled on winding her small musical jewelry box, and dancing across the smooth stone floor in the Earthlight.  
  
Hakeru had never been one to stay inside, and Ken knew it.  
  
The walls of the garden were illuminated by a full Earth in the sky as he crept among them. He was sure that she was out here somewhere. He could feel it. He wondered who would find who first.  
  
This was a game they had played for hours when they were younger. Tasuke, Hakeru and Ken could sneak into any room in any palace (They knew, they had tried), and used to have competitions on who could stay hidden from the others longest. His heart sank slightly when he remembered that Hakeru always won.   
  
"Only because you breathe so loud." Said a smug voice behind him. Ken stood up straight and turned around. Hakeru was in her regular black pantsuit, with her hair in her favorite matching headband. She stood resolute, smiling smoothly.  
  
"Right. Next time, remind me not to breathe." Ken replied. The started walking together, through the labyrinth of leaves.  
  
"What, and lose the game? Come on. Nearly ten years and I haven't lost yet. Can't spoil my record." She feigned pride, though not very well, Ken thought. He offered out an arm to her, and she took it eloquently.   
  
"It was worth a try," he replied. They walked for a while together, breathing in the scent of damp flowers and crisp air. In the distance, Ken could see the lights from the town. . . the cleanup effort was still going on. He had offered to stay later, but his father had insisted that he return to the palace for rest. He agreed only because he had wanted to check on his little sister.   
  
"I visited Kohana. She's awake, and recovering quickly." Hakeru's voice brought him back to the garden.   
  
"I suppose that she would heal fast, wouldn't she?" Ken recalled how Kohana had healed him once, when he received a nasty gash from an animal while on the hunt.  
  
"I suppose," said Hakeru somewhat distantly. Ken glanced sideways at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, concern rising in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright. I'm just trying to sort everything out in my head," she explained. "It's a busy place these days." They passed the celestial fountain and went through towards where the trees were growing at the edge of the maze.  
  
"I don't doubt that," Ken agreed. "Besides having your own problems, you absorb the problems of people around you, too. It's not healthy."  
  
Hakeru shrugged. "You know that it's not intentional. It's part of who I am. When I was younger, I don't think I could understand that it's my gift to people, to be able to help them. I guess I kind of act like a mirror, a way for people to be honest with themselves. I can feel what they feel, and provide a nonbiased opinion of their problems." She smiled a little. "Problem is, I can't provide a nonbiased opinion to myself of my problems."  
  
"Ah, I see what you're getting at." Ken nodded. You don't have an empath to step back and point you in the right direction."  
  
"Yes, kind of." Hakeru agreed.  
  
Ken was quiet for a few seconds, then stepped in front of her. She looked up, surprised at his move. He didn't move towards her, but instead looked into her eyes. He just looked, seeing the light of the stars swimming the bottomless oceans of Prussian blue. When he did speak again, he managed to catch her off guard.  
  
"You're worried about the Princess."  
  
"Well, aren't we all?" She countered.   
  
Ken became more specific. "Yes, but you're worried about her for a different reason. I think you already know the way that this battle on the Moon Kingdom is going to end. You're worried about Chiyo in a different sense. Something else is going to happen, isn't it?"  
  
Hakeru was taken aback. "You're getting better, Ken." He had hoped that she would explain her thoughts, but she merely turned back and walked towards the castle, without saying a word.   
  
Ken couldn't help but smile a little. She couldn't let him discover too much about her at once, now could she? 


	15. Silver Millenium 11

I am almost four years old, visiting the Moon palace with my mother. She tells me that the king has something very important to tell us. I wonder what it could be. As we are climbing the stairs towards the palace, she reminds me again not to start any trouble. I promise I won't.   
  
The palace is bigger than any building I've ever seen in my life. All the people are dressed so nicely here. Women in brightly colored dresses with little gloves and handbags chat in the hallways with handsome gentlemen. I still think my mother is prettier than any of them.  
  
One of the servants is leading us to the king's conference hall, and I begin to get nervous. I have never met a king before. Should I bow? What should I say? Should I even speak at all? My mother senses my anxiety and pulls me close.   
  
"It's okay, dear. You have nothing to be afraid of." She reassures me with her words as large doors swing open in front of us. In the big hall, I see the High King, sitting on a throne, talking and laughing with a few of his nobles. We enter slowly, a few curious stares falling upon us. I ignore the urge to stare back, because mom said I should be good.  
  
The king sees us and stands up, a big smile on his face. Now we're standing in the middle of the room, and everyone is looking at us. I stare at my feet.  
  
"Imbriana," the king says warmly. I wonder how he knows my mom's name. He comes towards us, and I realize that he is very tall, but not scary like I thought he would be. He seems kind of funny. Then he kisses my mom on the cheek. I look up at him.   
  
"This must be Ken." He smiles down at me. Now I wonder how he knows my name. He kneels down, and offers his hand out to me. I look at my mother, who simply smiles and nods. So I shake the king's big hand, my own hand seems to get lost inside his grip. He tells me what a strong hand I have, and I smile a little.   
  
We end up living in the Moon palace. I have my own big room with a door that goes directly into my mother's room. I start to make friends with a few of the palace kids, but my best friend is the prince from Earth. His name is Tasuke.  
  
My mother is married to the king three months later. Now I am a prince of the Moon kingdom. I think Prince Ken sounds silly. My new father tells me that he thinks it sounds very brave. I decide that maybe he is right. Maybe.  
  
I am five and a half, and my mother has a little baby girl. Mom says that the baby's royal name is Princess Imbriana, but that we can call her Chiyo. The baby is very pretty, and she smiles a lot.  
  
I have never had a sister before. Mom lets me hold her and give her bottles, and if I am careful we can even sleep together. I like to watch her sleep. One morning, as the sun is rising, Chiyo is still asleep and I wake up early. I sit on the bed and watch her sleep. . . babies sleep for a living. She looks very peaceful, and I can feel that she will be a wonderful princess. That morning, I look out the window and make a promise on the rising sun that I will always protect her. She is my only little sister, so I'll grow up as strong and brave as I can so I can always take care of her. She seems too little to take care of herself. I kiss her on the forehead, and the little moon symbol that she has starts to glow. Chiyo wakes up and looks at me, and smiles really big. She laughs to see her big brother, and I suddenly feel something itchy on my forehead. I look in the mirror, and I can't speak.  
  
Now, on my forehead, there is a symbol too. It's the Sun's symbol. I don't understand at all, but something tells me that this is going to be Chiyo's and my little secret. The symbol vanishes again, but I can still feel it there. Part of me feels different.  
  
I am now eight years old. It's Chiyo's fifth birthday, and all the Princesses in the Solar system are here for her birthday. I've met most of them, like Umi, Mikomi, Kei, Koushi and Kohana. I am introduced to Princess Uranus, Sora, and to Princess Pluto, Yodume. Sora seems mysterious, and Yodume always seems worried about something. I wonder briefly if Neptune doesn't have a princess.  
  
The girly birthday party bores me. I creep out with Tasuke to play in the gardens. We play hide and seek for a while, and I always win. I'm too fast for Tasuke. Once, I hear Tasuke talking out loud, and I sneak up on him. He gave himself away, how clumsy! I jump from behind the bushes and growl like a big animal, but stop when I see that Tasuke was actually talking to someone. It's a girl. A very, very pretty girl.  
  
Tasuke introduces us. Her name is Hakeru, the Neptunian princess I hadn't met before. Apparently she and Tasuke play together often. She has very blue eyes and water-colored curly hair. I like her hair a lot.  
  
The three of us play together for another hour or so, then Hakeru says she has to go back into the girls' party. Tasuke and I are kind of sad, because Hakeru is fun to play with. Neither of us know how, but she always wins at hide and seek now. I think she's just psychic. When I ask her if she is, she only laughs at me.   
  
When Tasuke and I are ten, Hakeru has just turned nine. We're the best of friends. THis year, I learn about the Sailor Senshi Legend. . . about how Hakeru is Sailorneptune, Tasuke is the Earth Guardian, and my little sister is the one they are all sworn to protect, Sailormoon. I remember that morning with my baby sister, and the sun symbol on my head. I feel oddly connected to the Senshi. I tell Tasuke and Hakeru about the sun symbol, and neither of them seem surprised. Tasuke says that he had seen the symbol once when I didn't realize it was showing. Hakeru says she just knew. I still think she's psychic. She calls me "Firebrand", and says that it means troublemaker. My mother has called me that, also.  
  
One night, Tasuke is sick and can't come play. I am on Triton at Neptune's castle, visiting Hakeru. She confesses (finally) that she is psychic, and explains how she can read minds, feel people's emotions and even see the future sometimes. She tells me that she knows about my secret- my big secret- and that she can help. Hakeru explains that Chiyo already helped me, when she was a baby.   
  
I never knew my father. My mom has never spoken of him, ill or otherwise, and I have never really asked. She and I were close enough that I didn't need a dad. I had accepted king Atlas as my father, and he was wonderful. But my true bloodline had always been a mystery. All I knew was that my father must have been powerful. Sometimes if I was angry, embarrassed or afraid, I could feel my eyes begin to burn and I would start fires. My skin would tingle and little flames would leap from my fingertips. That's when my mother started calling me Firebrand. She never scolded me when it happened. She could tell I couldn't control it.  
  
Hakeru promised to help me. She said that there were ways to learn control over such power, and that Chiyo had already started to help and didn't even know it. When I swore that morning, years ago to protect my sister with my life, I became the eleventh unofficial Senshi- the Senshi of the Sun. The big brother of the Moon. I thought back to that time. . . I had never realized before, that from that morning on I had no more accidents with my powers, and I even could control them from time to time.  
  
My brain was alive with possibility. I had sworn myself to protect the Holy Princess years ago, without knowing, and she had let me into her circle of soldiers. I felt so privileged, so honored. That night, I ran into Chiyo's room and hugged her for a long time. She was surprised at first, but then I think she realized that I knew. She told me that she had always been unsure of how I would react when I found out, that she worried I would be angry. I cried. I said there would be no better way to live my life than protecting her, and my family.   
  
The only people who knew were Tasuke, Hakeru and Chiyo. I was sure my mother knew something, but how much I could never be sure. I decided it was best to keep it as secret as possible. I found meaning in life through Hakeru's training, and Chiyo and Tasuke's confidence in me. I grew up as Ken, the Firebrand. My sister's guardian angel. 


	16. Silver Millenium 12

Tasuke stayed with Chiyo in her hospital room through the night, not sleeping. The Inner Senshi visited early the next morning, when Chiyo was feeling better. Kohana was well enough to be discharged, but chose to stay with Chiyo and help her heal.  
  
"Kohana, I'll be fine! You only just got better, you shouldn't be wasting your energy." Chiyo argued.   
  
Kohana ignored her. "Don't say such nonsense, princess. You need to get better, and I can help, so I will." Chiyo eventually gave up and let Kohana do what was needed. She had to admit, she was feeling much better. By noon she was almost completely recovered, and able to say goodbye to the Outer Senshi. She almost insisted on making them stay at the Moon kingdom with her, it wasn't safe to be separated, she wanted them with her. But in her heart, she knew that the people of all the planets would be safer with the Outers at their posts.  
  
"I don't want you to worry at all, princess," Hakeru assured her, speaking formally in front of the passersby. "We will keep everyone safe. You have your guardians here."  
  
"There is a powerful radar net strung out among the planets now, nothing will get in or out unnoticed." Sora said helpfully.  
  
Yodume nodded. "And the neighboring stars have also been alarmed- all of the Senshi within range are keeping an eye out."   
  
"If you need anything, never hesitate to contact us," Kohana insisted. She still had a flower tucked behind her ear.  
  
Chiyo had a terrible feeling. It hadn't left her since late the night before. She hugged them each.   
  
"I keep having to remind myself that things are different now. We are Senshi. Things are more dangerous now." She looked intently at Hakeru as she said "I just worry about everyone."  
  
Hakeru, looking serene as always, smiled a small delicate smile. She met Chiyo's gaze, saying "I told you. There will be nothing to be worried about." With that, the girls got into the transporter and left. Chiyo felt empty as Hakeru's words echoed in her mind.  
  
Umi was meeting Koushi and Mikomi for lunch that morning. The Inners had all decided that it would be smart to stay in their fuku for the time being, and as they walked through the streets of the Moon kingdom, got more looks than they expected. Children would stare open-mouthed, and tug on their mother's skirt. A woman ran up to them and gave them each a deep red rose, repeating "bless you, bless you. . . " It occurred to them that these people had only heard legends of the Senshi, never really seen one. Now there were three of them walking down their street!  
  
Their favorite restaurant was called Rhea's, and was owned by an old man an his dutiful daughter, Ryoshi. Ryoshi was almost twenty-five now, married and with a young son of her own. As soon as the girls opened her doors, she cleared the best table in the house and offered them a seat.   
  
"Where's Lady Kei? And the princess?" Ryoshi asked, as she set the table.  
  
"They didn't feel like coming," said Koushi shortly.   
  
Sensing their discomfort, she changed subjects. "Fair enough. . . You guys look great in your uniforms!" She said with a smile. Again, the response was dismal, with only Mikomi managing a polite "thank you". Her efforts failing again, she handed them the menus and quietly returned to her other clients.   
  
Koushi gazed at the rose in her hand. She made it blossom out fully, redder than before. Then she made it fade, drying into a red and brown shell of a rose. She sighed, setting it on the table.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll start the conversation." Umi began. I've done my research on this Eidre character. Apparently, we weren't the first victims of an attack like that. She working in a straight line, from the center of our galaxy outwards, conquering whoever she can in her path. It's been going on for centuries now."  
  
Koushi lifted an eyebrow. "Centuries? So you mean that Eidre isn't human?"  
  
Umi shook her head. "The being named Eidre has gone by multiple other names throughout this time. That's why it's hard to find any concrete info about her."  
  
"So she's less of a physical being, and more of an anonymous entity?" Mikomi suggested. "Like a spirit?"   
  
"That's what I'm thinking." Replied Umi. They stopped talking as a waiter stopped by their table and wrote their orders down. After he had left, they resumed the conversation. "Every time, it's the same tactics. Take over the body of a person in power, and break their defenses from the inside out. I don't think that when she took the body of Queen Ayeka, she knew what she was getting herself into, though."   
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Koushi, intrigued.  
  
"All of Eidre's other targets have succumbed to her power within months, weeks even. Queen Ayeka was battling against Eidre for sixteen years before she gave in." Umi was leaning in towards the table, talking as loudly as she dared. When a voice suddenly came from outside the table, the girls jumped.  
  
"She is the mother of a Senshi." Kei stood over them, flanked by Tasuke and Ken. They pulled up chairs and joined the girls. Mikomi couldn't help but notice how dashing Kei could look, even in a short skirt, high heels and big. . . bows. She blushed.  
  
Umi smiled. "Exactly. The birth of a Senshi to any parents, royal or otherwise, automatically blesses the parents with a holy protection power. It's universal law."   
  
Ken cleared his throat. "What I couldn't figure out, was why didn't Eidre just pull out? I mean, if it was going to be such a problem, why didn't she just switch to an easier victim?"   
  
The girls looked as if they hadn't seen him there before. Senshi business hardly seemed like something to be sharing with Ken. "Uh, Ken, I don't want to sound rude but, why are you here?" Koushi asked.  
  
Ken shrugged. "Why are any of us here?" He said in a misty voice. Tasuke elbowed him.  
  
"He's with me," Tasuke corrected.   
  
The girls were silent, exchanging looks. Koushi began again. "This is Senshi business, Ken. I don't think-" She looked at him stopped talking, staring.   
  
Mikomi gasped, and Umi leapt towards him over the table.  
  
"It's true!" Umi said loudly. She held Ken's face between her hands, staring at the glowing yellow Sun sign on his forehead. His eyes were also glowing a golden-red.  
  
"What's true?" asked Kei, bewildered.  
  
"They left it out of the royal copies of the Senshi Legends, but there was a very short stanza that alluded to a Guardian of the Sun, who would come from the royal family of the Moon."   
  
"Is there anything you don't know, Umi?" Ken managed to say through his squished face. Umi apologized and released her grip.   
  
"Why in the world would they eliminate a detail like that?" Mikomi inquired. She too was examining the symbol on Ken's forehead.  
  
"Because it didn't match the format of the rest of the legends. They thought someone added it as a hoax. If you want to know my opinion, I think that it was the beginning of another book of Senshi history, they just never found it." She recoiled back into her seat, with the waiter delivering their food trying to look up her skirt. Kei glared at him and he disappeared quickly. Tasuke caught the attention of a nearby waitress so the ones who came late could order something to eat.  
  
"We can look into that later," said Koushi. "Let's get back to Eidre. Umi, is there any kind of pattern to her attacks? Should we know what to expect next?"  
  
Umi winced. Still stealing glances at the Sun symbol. "Not really. I think the tactics she uses are based on the kingdom she's attacking. And I'd say that we're the biggest, if not the most influential system she's ever tried to overpower."  
  
"That tells me that she's probably not quite sure of what to expect from us. She might even have expected that assault yesterday to do the dirty work for her." Tasuke thought aloud.  
  
Kei was thinking along with him. "That would also explain why she would try to go for royalty this time. It's a higher position of power, she'd have more influence that way."  
  
Koushi was nodding slowly. "This is good information." She was quiet for a moment longer, and then sat up straight. "Okay, we will have to have a plan of action here. Kei, Mikomi, I want one of you to be with the Princess at all times. If you're not with the Princess, I want you to be near Queen Imbriana. They'll both argue, but they won't have a choice. Ken and Tasuke, keep as near to King Atlas as you can. He insists on being out with the people, where he's most helpful, but most at risk. Umi, I want you to stay with Kinyume and find out everything you can about our enemy. In the mean time, I'm going to stay at the Central Defense Center, to keep an eye on the activity in space. Eidre is bound to be out there somewhere. Is everyone okay with that?"  
  
There were nods around the table as the others got their food delivered. They all began to eat, as there was a loud slamming and commotion near the front of the restaurant. Tasuke, Ken and Kei all leapt out of their seats to see what had happened.   
  
A tall man, plainly dressed with a large bottle of alcohol in hand, was staggering in from the streets. Ryoshi tried to call her doormen to throw him out, but he started storming towards where the Senshi sat.  
  
"You! All of you!" Tasuke and Ken stopped the big man from hurling himself into the table.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, sir." Tasuke instructed. "What's going on?"  
  
"You Senshi. . . They always said you would protect us! That we would be safe as long as you were here!" His words were slurring, but the girls could tell that he knew exactly what he was saying. The stood up, watching him. "My wife and child are dead! Dead! Died yesterday with almost eighty others! Where were you when they all died? You are all failures, disgraces to your title! You're disgraces to us all!"  
  
They were speechless. Kei regained her breath and tried to reason. "Had it not been for the efforts of us and our comrades, there would be nothing left of your city today."  
  
"You're all failures. Couldn't even see that grand army marching at us! You dishonor the Senshi name!" He threw his cup at the table, sending plates flying. Ryoshi's guards came running from the back, and seized the man. He began to shout again as they dragged him towards the door. Mikomi felt her heart sink very low. She wanted to help this man. He had lost so much. Peace of heart would have to be enough; it was all she could give him.  
  
"Wait!" she got up from the table and ran after them. "Wait, please." The guards stopped, and she looked the tall man in the face. He was crying now.  
  
"Sir," she began. "May I ask your name?"   
  
He looked at her, puzzled. "Torama. Akira Torama."  
  
Mikomi felt the other names come to her, out of a gray mist. "Your wife, her name was Hashiko, wasn't it?"  
  
Akira's eyes went wide. "Ye. . . Yes, it was. I called her-"  
  
"Ha-chan," The two said together.  
  
"Yes!" The man exclaimed, as he cried again.  
  
"And your son, his name was Tetsuya, after your father, wasn't it?" Mikomi continued.   
  
Akira was dumbfounded. "How do you know these things?"  
  
Mikomi sighed, and looked down at her fuku. "I am Sailorvenus, the Senshi of love. And I can tell, Torama-san, that there was very much love in your family." At this, Akira broke down. Then, he surprised everyone by reaching out and embracing Mikomi tightly. "It's okay, Torama-san," she whispered. "Hashiko and Tetsuya will be waiting for you. They say they will be waiting for you in a land of never-ending summer."  
  
Another moment passed, and Akira stood up, sobered and ashamed of his earlier behavior. He looked towards the table of Senshi, wanting to apologize. He was met with heartfelt smiles and honest tears in their eyes. "Bless you all," was all he could say.  
  
That night, Chiyo and her mother ate dinner together. Kei and Mikomi lingered on the balcony that came out from the dining hall, speaking of the day's events.   
  
"You made me realize something, Miko." began Kei. "My mother, Ayeka, she was dead a very long time ago. I guess I had always had this hope that she would get better, and things would be as they were when I was very young. But in my heart, I knew. She was already gone." She was silent, looking into Mikomi's caring eyes. "I've decided something, Miko. I want to change my name. I don't want to be Kei any more. I want to be Ayeka, out of respect for my mother."  
  
Mikomi's eyes were instantly watery. "Ayeka," She repeated to herself. "I love it." 


	17. Silver Millenium 13

Four days passed uneventfully. Ayeka (the Senshi formerly known as Kei) and Mikomi were always at either the queen's or the princess' side, as ordered. Both Senshi were secretly relieved that the queen and her daughter spent so much time together. Umi managed to get in touch with the only system that had survived Eidre's advances, and was now sharing information with them. Koushi reported that there had been almost no travel among the planets since the disaster. Tasuke and Ken both trailed Atlas during the day, then relaxed with the other Senshi at night. The days seemed long. Each Senshi had a cryptic feeling in their bones- no one knew exactly why.  
  
Chiyo had been in low spirits since the attack. She was quiet most of the time, talking only when spoken to. Her friends and family tried to give her space to think. Ayeka and Mikomi were careful to blend into the background when they stood guard over her. One afternoon, Umi had taken a break from her research and come to visit her friend.  
  
"Chiyo, you know that we're all worried about you. I wish you would tell us what's on your mind," Umi pleaded her. "Maybe we can help put your mind at ease."  
  
Chiyo stared hazily at the Earth through her window. "It's okay, Umi. Hakeru told me. She said that there would be nothing to be worried about." Her voice sounded despondent. Umi couldn't understand why Hakeru's words would only make Chiyo seem more depressed.   
  
Early on the fifth morning, Chiyo awoke suddenly, screaming. Ayeka, who had been standing sentinel outside Chiyo's door, transformed quickly and burst into the room. An arrow of flame erupted from her fingertips, aimed at the dark figure at Chiyo's bedside. It struck only a few inches high of the figure's heart. There was a heavy moan as it collapsed to the ground. Sailorvenus ran in from the hallway and lit the candelabra as Mars grabbed the mysterious person.   
  
Guessing by the physique, Mars assumed it was a man. He had a thick hood over his head with narrow eye slits. There was a large sword across his back. She grabbed his shirt and pinned him up against the wall of stone. He let out a pained sound when he hit it.  
  
"Who are you," she growled at him. Her arms pressed against him, unforgiving.  
  
"Stupid bitch," muttered the assailant. He threw her arms off of him, but Mars quickly recovered, punching him in the face and regaining her hold on him, tighter than before.   
  
"Let's try this again," she whispered in his face. "Who are you."  
  
Tasuke ran into Chiyo's room then, having been just down the hallway. His eyes widened at the scene that met him.  
  
"I don't have to talk to you. You Senshi barely managed to beat my brother. I am twice as strong at least. You don't have a chance." He spoke harshly, though his voice still reflected the injury that Mars' arrow had given him.   
  
"What are you talking about? We've never seen anyone like you before. And if I had, I would have kicked their ass, too. Now tell me who you are and why I found you creeping around the princess' room." Chiyo and Venus were both surprised at the anger in Mars' voice. Ken, Sailormercury and Sailorjupiter appeared in the doorway.   
  
"My name is Keiran. Remember it, because it is the sound of your death, and that of your pathetic princess." Before Mars could react, he bolted into the air, his sword drawn in front of him, ready to land on Chiyo. Sailorvenus leapt into the air and kicked him sideways with all her strength, sending him flying into the wall near Ken. Ken pinned him to the ground, his own sword pressing against his opponent's back.  
  
"Give one reason why we shouldn't get rid of you here." The man was winded, unable to speak. Tasuke looked at Chiyo. Her expression wasn't one of fear. . . it was something else. Tasuke thought it looked almost like fortitude.  
  
His breath coming back to him, Keiran started laughing at them. "I will finish the job my brother started!" He cried out at them. Just as Ken grabbed towards his face, the man vanished into thin air. The Senshi stood in bewilderment, as the last of Keiran's laughter trailed out of the room.  
  
"Was it an illusion?" Venus thought aloud.   
  
Umi shook her head, walking to where Ken stood, confused. "Illusions don't bleed," she explained simply. Wiping one finger across the floor, she held it up to her friends. Sure enough, there was a red smear where she had touched the ground.   
  
Mars looked down at her hands. They were mildly stained, too. Probably from holding her hostage so strongly. She looked up at Chiyo. Something in the princess' eyes made her suddenly feel very small. There was a new strength that rang through Chiyo's gaze, and it gave Mars a chill.  
  
Chiyo didn't leave her room for most of the day. Imbriana had found out about the attack and thanked Ayeka immensely. Ayeka insisted that it wasn't all her doing, and that any of the Senshi would have protected Chiyo with the same enthusiasm. Koushi suggested that Mikomi and Ayeka not leave the princess' side, telling Umi to take over protection of the queen.   
  
The princess spent most of the day staring at the Earth on her balcony. Occasionally, Ayeka or Mikomi would ask her if she needed anything, if she was okay. Chiyo would shake her head, thanking them quietly, her gaze never leaving the blue planet. They couldn't decide if she was sad or just thoughtful.  
  
King Atlas returned to the palace shortly before dinner was to be served. He opened the doors to his quarters, softly calling his wife's name.   
  
"Imbriana?" he spoke into the darkness. He took off his leather riding gloves and coat, putting them on the rack next to the door. Then he noticed that the balcony doors were open, letting a brilliant orange light pour into the room. He quietly stepped out onto the balcony, to find the sun just beginning to set- he had never seen such colors! Brilliant gold, purple, orange and pink, endless lakes of color spilling over onto the surface of the moon. How breathtaking, he thought to himself.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" the queen said, standing up next to him. She took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers.   
  
"Very beautiful," Atlas agreed, kissing his wife on the cheek. "How are you, Ana?"  
  
The queen leaned her head on her husband's strong shoulder. "There is a feeling I have, and I am not sure what it is," she began. "I cannot even determine if it is good or bad. I just have a foreboding feeling. . . perhaps it is because of this sunset. It seems almost other-worldly."  
  
He knocked on her door softly, and Mikomi opened it. "Oh, Tasuke. Did you want to see Chiyo?" she asked. Her eyes looked tired.  
  
"Yes, if I can," he responded.  
  
"Of course." Mikomi let him in. He saw Ayeka seated on the sofa reading a book, as Mikomi went back to the seat beside her.   
  
Tasuke found Chiyo seated on her balcony, watching the marvelous sunset that was taking shape. "Chiyo," he said, walking out to her.  
  
As if coming out of a trance, Chiyo looked at him, and blinked. "Tasuke. . ." she whispered. Chiyo studied him for a moment. Then, her face broke into a wide smile, and she embrace him heartily. "Tasuke, I think I've figured it all out." She confessed to him. He leaned down and hugged her back.  
  
"Figured what out, Chiyo?" He asked. He felt relieved to have her seem happy again.   
  
"I have to tell the others. I have to tell all the Senshi," she explained. "I'll tell Mikomi to gather them all here." She left abruptly, back into her room. Tasuke heard her tell Mikomi to get the other three, that there was something she had to tell everyone. She told Ayeka it was okay to go with her, that Tasuke would be there if anything happened. Ayeka assumed that Tasuke would be enough protection, but only after prompting from Mikomi. Chiyo returned to the balcony, still smiling.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you happy," Tasuke confessed to her. "We've all been concerned that we'd never see your smile again."  
  
Chiyo stepped closer to him. "Tasuke, you have a promise to keep to me." Her voice sounded almost playful. Tasuke was puzzled.  
  
"A promise?" He said aloud. He searched his memory. . . "Ooh," he said with a small laugh. "So I do." He heard it then- the sound of the orchestra practicing two stories below. A beautiful melody drifted up the side of the palace and wafted into her room. Tasuke pulled the princess towards him, placing one hand around her waist, taking her hand in the other. They danced on the balcony, not saying a word. Chiyo felt her skin tickle where he touched her, felt herself fall into him as they stared into each other's eyes. Her soul felt alive again. They danced for what seemed like hours.  
  
The song was winding down. Tasuke felt his heart soaring as he held her- the only woman he knew he could ever truly love. He cradled her head in his hands, bent his neck and kissed her then- softly, sweetly and with more emotion than either of them had ever felt.  
  
As she walked back into the room, flanked by the other Senshi, Mikomi saw a magnificent golden glow from the balcony, and smiled to herself.  
  
"Ever since the first attack on my kingdom, I have been in doubt. In doubt of my family, my friends, and mainly myself. For a while, I thought that the circumstances we were facing were too great to achieve victory. I started losing faith in the powers of all of you, my Senshi, the brightest souls in our solar system. I stopped trusting myself, and my feelings. When I received my henshin locket, I was excited, but for the wrong reasons. I was blinded by the splendor of being a Sailor Senshi. But after the attack, I realized that I wasn't brave enough. I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to use a power I didn't understand.   
  
"But this morning, I saw all of your faces. I saw the determination, I saw the passion with which you all were ready to protect me, protect my kingdom and yours alike. It was then that I realized that I had been afraid of nothing. All along, I understood what power I had. I could feel it in my heart, in my soul. You all inspired me today. You made me believe in my own strength as a Senshi. That was when I realized, that no matter what I felt, Sailormoon will always be who I truly am. I am the Sailor Senshi of the Moon kingdom, the only one. And I will do everything in my power to protect my home, and all of yours."  
  
She held out her hand, as a silver light appeared and then vanished, leaving only her gold locket with the Moon insignia. "I have a suggestion to make to all of you," she began again, turning to the four girls. "We are the princesses, the Sailor Guardians of our system. Now, we have finally been given that power to use whenever we need it. I think we should stay as Senshi. It will bring hope back to our people, and constantly remind us of the power we have, and the responsibility we have to use it to defend ourselves, and our loved ones. Will you help me? Will you fully accept our Senshi duties with me?"  
  
Speechless from Chiyo's determined words, the girls stared lovingly back at their princess. Not five seconds later, the other four Senshi summoned their lockets, and stood next to their princess. Her words at touched each of them deeply.  
  
"Silver Moon Stellar Power, Makeup!"   
  
"Mercury Stellar Power, Makeup!"  
  
"Jupiter Stellar Power, Makeup!"  
  
"Venus Stellar Power, Makeup!"  
  
"Mars Stellar Power, Makeup!"  
  
They transformed together, in a swirl of color and light as Ken and Tasuke watched in awe. When the glitter disappeared, the mild-mannered princesses had been replaced by five Sailor Soldiers, standing tall and resolute. Now, they were truly the Sailor Senshi of legend. 


End file.
